Teiko Highschool Basket Club
by Zefanya Elric 15
Summary: CHAP 6! Kedatangan para senpai memberi pengaruh yang besar, terutama kedua orang itu; Nijimura Shuzo dan Haizaki Shougo. Di saat semua mati-matian melarang Kuroko mendekati Haizaki, Kuroko malah menaruh perhatian pada pemuda tersebut. Harem!FemKuro.
1. Awal Dari Segalanya

"Teiko Gakuen…"

Gadis itu membaca papan nama sekolah dengan seksama—seakan ingin memastikan bahwa dia benar-benar berada di sekolah yang tepat. Dia mencengkram bagian depan blazer putih yang menjadi seragamnya mulai saat ini. Mulutnya menggumamkan beberapa kata yang menurutnya bisa menenangkan dirinya yang mulai gugup. Ya, untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa sangat gugup.

Perlahan namun pasti, dia melangkah memasuki areal sekolah yang cukup luas, menuju ke kantor kepala sekolah yang entah di mana. Tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi jam-jam berikutnya, yang akan mengubah kehidupan sekolahnya 180 derajat.

.

.

.

…**Zefanya Elric & Utau Hoshina…**

.

**Teiko Highschool Basket Club**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi aka Fujoshi-sensei**

**Harem!FemKuro, GoMxFemKuro**

**Warning: AU, OOC (maybe), etc. Don't like don't read don't flame!**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

Gadis bersurai biru langit itu segera mengetuk pintu kayu itu ketika menyadari bahwa kini ia berada di depan kantor kepala sekolah. Dia menunggu sesaat sebelum indra pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara berat yang hanya mengucapkan sebuah kata simpel, "Masuk."

Tangannya memutar kenop pintu dan mendorong, membuat celah di antara pintu dan dinding agar bisa dimasuki.

Yang pertama kali terlihat begitu kakinya menginjak di ruang kepala sekolah adalah sebuah jendela besar yang mengarah ke taman sekolah. Seorang pria berkumis—yang diyakininya sebagai kepala sekolah—duduk membelakangi jendela besar tersebut. Di depan meja kerjanya, berdiri seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah muda sepunggung.

"Kuroko Tetsuna?"

"Ya. Saya sendiri."

Pria itu perlahan memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Saya sudah dihubungi oleh ayahmu semalam tentang kedatanganmu kemari. Terburu-buru sekali, ya? Ah, silakan duduk." Ujarnya ketika melihat bahwa Kuroko—gadis itu—masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

Kuroko mendudukkan diri di kursi yang ada di hadapan kepala sekolah itu. "Kuroko-san, perkenalkan, gadis ini anggota OSIS yang akan jadi pemandumu. Dia sekretaris OSIS. Ketua dan wakil kami sedang ada urusan, jadi tidak bisa membantumu."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Pria itu melirik gadis di sebelahnya, memberi isyarat tanpa kata untuk memperkenalkan diri. "Namaku Momoi Satsuki. Salam kenal."

Kuroko diam. Dia hanya membungkuk sebagai salam perkenalan. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, tapi… kenapa rasanya gadis ini sangat familiar—seolah-olah dulu mereka pernah saling kenal.

"Nee… kepala sekolah, bolehkah aku mengajak Kuroko-chan berkeliling sekolah sekarang?" celetuk Momoi mendadak, membuat Kuroko terbelalak. Gadis ini… memanggil namanya dengan embel-embel –chan, layaknya teman akrab. Padahal, mereka baru bertemu hari ini. Aneh.

"Silakan saja." Jawaban yang singkat dan padat. Sontak Momoi langsung bersorak dan menarik Kuroko keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan kantor kepala sekolah dimana si kepala sekolah itu menatap mereka sambil menyeringai.

.

.

"Nee… tampaknya Tetsu-chan benar-benar tidak mengingatku, ya." Setelah hening cukup lama tercipta ketika mereka berkeliling sekolah, akhirnya Momoi membuka suara. Sementara Kuroko hanya terdiam, tidak mengerti sedikitpun apa maksud gadis di sebelahnya ini. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Ini aku, Tetsu-chan. Momoi Satsuki!"

Kuroko memutar otak, menggali ingatan masa lalunya. Sebuah bola lampu imajiner muncul di kepalanya. "Ja-jangan-jangan… Satsuki-chan ya?"

Momoi menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Idih… Tetsu-chan baru nyadar sekarang."

"Maaf, soalnya wajahmu benar-benar berubah sekarang." Sahut Kuroko. Memang benar, teman masa kecilnya ini tampak berbeda dari beberapa tahun lalu ketika mereka terakhir bertemu. "Kalau Momoi-san sekolah di sini… berarti Aomine-kun juga ada di sini?"

"Tidak usah terlalu formal. Panggil saja Satsuki-chan seperti dulu."

"Momoi-san satu tahun lebih tua dariku. Aomine-kun juga."

"Tidak masalah. Soal Aomine-kun.. ya, dia ada di sini. Tetsu-chan mau bertemu dengannya?"

"Ti—" baru saja Kuroko berniat membuka suara, Momoi langsung menarik tangannya dan berlari kencang, membuat Kuroko mau tak mau ikut berlari. Entah kemana gadis bersurai merah muda itu berlari, yang jelas, dia punya kemungkinan bahwa Momoi mengajaknya ke tempat teman kecilnya berada, Aomine—lelaki tan beriris azure.

Tampaknya dugaannya benar. Karena sekarang mereka berdua menuju ke gym—yang dipenuhi oleh suara pantulan bola dan decitan sepatu. Momoi tanpa basa-basi menarik Kuroko masuk ke gym sambil melambai-lambai—menarik perhatian seluruh anggota tim basket.

"Dai-chan~" serunya pada seorang pemuda tan yang masih asyik men-dribble bola.

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan panggilan memalukan itu, Satsuki." Pemuda itu melempar bola basket tersebut secara asal—yang ajaibnya masuk dengan mulus ke dalam ring. Kuroko hanya terbelalak melihatnya. Memang dia pernah mendengar bahwa klub basket sekolah ini sangat kuat—tapi rasanya ini terlalu berlebihan untuk level anak SMA. "Ada apa? Dan lagi siapa yang gadis itu?"

"Dai-chan tidak ingat? Dia Tetsu-chan. Kuroko Tetsuna-chan."

"Kuroko… Tetsuna?" pemuda bernama Aomine itu memiringkan kepalanya—berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya dia menepukkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke telapak tangan kirinya. Tanpa aba-aba apapun, dia langsung berjalan mendekat dan merangkul tubuh mungil Kuroko sembari mengacak-acak surai baby blue-nya. "Yo, Tetsu! Lama tak jumpa, ya. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau akan sekolah di sini." Senyuman mengembang di wajahnya.

Sementara rekannya yang bersurai pelangi hanya terdiam, melihat mereka dari kejauhan—tidak mengerti sedikitpun.

"Daiki. Satsuki. Bisa kalian jelaskan ini padaku?" kelepasan. Salah seorang dari mereka, si surai merah pendek—yang notabenenya kapten klub—kini tengah menatap mereka tajam dengan kedua manik heterokromnya, sedang tangan kanannya kini mengacungkan sebuah gunting merah.

"A-Akashi, tenang dulu. D-dia ini teman kecilku." Jawab Aomine terbata-bata.

"Oh. Kalau begitu, bisa kalian percepat reuni kalian dan kembali latihan?" katanya, gunting masih setia menemani dirinya. Entah dia maniak gunting, tukang siksa, atau kedua-duanya. Sementara anggota yang lain berpura-pura tidak melihat dan melanjutkan latihan—tidak mau memancing amarah sang emperor bermata heterokrom tersebut.

"B-baiklah. Tetsu, kau boleh duduk di bench dan menonton kami." Pemuda tan itu segera kembali berlatih, takut nyawanya melayang, sementara Kuroko dengan santainya duduk di bench di samping kapten bersurai merah menyala yang masih memegang gunting. Momoi ikut duduk di sisi Kuroko, mengawasi jalannya latihan, sambil sesekali mencatat sesuatu entah apa itu di selembar kertas yang dijepitnya di clipboard.

Sementara, kedua iris aquamarine Kuroko terfokus pada setiap gerakan Aomine, yang tak henti-hentinya menceta skor dengan cara yang sedikit asal-asalan. Tanpa sadar, senyum kecil mengembang di wajahnya yang selalu datar. "Aomine-kun tidak berubah, ya."

Momoi menoleh sambil tersenyum singkat. "Begitulah. Dia tetap saja hitam."

"Bukan warna kulitnya, Momoi-san, tapi hobinya itu." Kuroko menoleh ke arah Momoi. "Aomine-kun benar-benar menyukai basket, ya. Tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu."

Momoi tersenyum. "Iya. Sayangnya, caranya bermain sedikit asal, meski tidak melanggar peraturan."

"Aomine-kun tidak pernah mempedulikan yang namanya peraturan. Dia bermain sesuai kemampuan dan keinginannya. Dulu juga seperti itu." Momoi tertawa kecil. "Tapi, ada satu masalah. Gaya permainan Aomine-kun benar-benar berbeda, melebihi level murid SMA. Itu agak bertentangan dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang masih belum berkembang dengan sempurna."

"Aku tahu. Aku pernah mengatakan itu padanya, tapi—" Momoi memutus perkataannya sejenak. Pandangannya berubah sendu, "—dia tidak mau mendengarkanku sedikitpun."

"…" hening. Kuroko tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Dia tahu jelas sifat Aomine yang tidak akan menuruti apapun perkataan orang lain yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya—kecuali jika 'orang lain' itu adalah orangtuanya.

"Nee… Tetsu-chan, kamu mau menjadi manajer bersama denganku, tidak?" tanya Momoi mendadak, membuat gadis di sebelahnya terbelalak. "Apa?"

"Kalau Tetsu-chan pasti bisa membantuku mengurus klub ini dan juga Dai-chan. Tidak usah khawatir. Aku tahu Tetsu-chan punya ketertarikan di bidang basket. Juga, Tetsu-chan sifatnya tenang dan pandai mengatur, dijamin bisa membuat Dai-chan luluh."

"Tapi, Momoi-san—"

"Ayolah~ aku kesepian setiap kali kegiatan klub. Aku butuh teman bicara. Kau mau, kan, Tetsu-chan?"

Oke. Kalau sudah seperti ini, sulit untuk menolak. Maka, dengan sangat pelan, Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tunggu." Sela Akashi dengan suara beratnya. "Jangan seenaknya memasukkan orang lain ke dalam klub ini, Satsuki. Aku tidak tahu menahu tentang dia. Aku tidak bisa menilai apa dia memang pantas untuk menjadi manajer."

"Nee… Akashi-kun jahat." Momoi kembali menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Aku berteman dengan Tetsu-chan sejak kecil. Aku tahu dia itu seperti apa."

"Tidak. Kecuali jika dia bisa menunjukkan seberapa hebatnya dia padaku."

Kuroko hanya menghela nafas—kemudian berjalan pelan menuju ke arah Aomine, yang tengah one-on-one bersama pemuda bersurai kuning terang. "Aomine-kun."

"HUWA!" Aomine yang terkejut langsung melempar bola basket di tangannya secara asal—dan mendarat tepat di wajah pemuda blonde tadi. "Ahominecchi hidoi-ssu!" seru pemuda itu sambil mengusap wajahnya yang memerah.

"Huwa, maaf, Kise!" ujar Aomine panik. "Tetsu, bisakah kau muncul dengan sedikit normal?"

"Aku ada di dekatmu sejak tadi, Aomine-kun. Kau saja yang tidak menyadarinya. Daripada itu, bolehkah aku ikut main?"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya ingin mencoba main basket. Lagipula—" Kuroko melirik singkat ke arah Akashi di bench, "—sudah lama aku ingin menunjukkan teknikku."

"Boleh saja." Aomine merangkul pundak Kuroko. "Tetsu gabung ke timku, ya."

"Tunggu-ssu!" si blonde beriris cokelat madu itu menyela, "jadi maksudnya dua lawan satu? Itu curang-ssu!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau takut kalah?"

Satu kalimat, tapi sanggup membuat telinganya terasa panas. Sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman merendahkan. "Aominecchi meremehkanku? Baiklah, aku terima. Aku tidak akan kalah, terlebih dari seorang gadis."

Dan permainan pun dimulai.

Tapi… permainan ini malah terlihat seperti one-on-one. Karena semenjak tadi, hanya kedua pemuda itu saja yang bermain. Kuroko? Entahlah, tidak ada yang melihatnya.

Selang lima menit, skor mereka seri 9-9. Pemuda blonde itu merengut. "Hei, katanya dua lawan satu? Kenapa dia tidak main-ssu?" jari telunjuknya teracung pada Kuroko yang masih berdiri dengan tenang di lapangan.

"Tenang sedikit." Ujarnya. "Permainan baru akan dimulai."

"Eh?"

"Aomine-kun, berikutnya serahkan padaku." Kuroko menoleh—mendongak—pada pemuda tan di sampingnya. Aomine agaknya heran, tapi dia hanya menyetujuinya saja.

Permainan kembali dimulai. Kali ini bola berada dalam kuasa pemuda pirang itu. Dengan semangat, dia berlari sambil mendribble bola menuju ke ring, tanpa menyadari bahwa Kuroko tengah menunggunya di sana dengan kuda-kudanya.

Dan mendadak, bola tersebut terlempar ke ujung lapangan dengan kekuatan yang mengerikan. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Hanya sekejap saja pemuda pirang itu lengah saat membawa bola, gadis itu langsung melakukan steal dengan cara yang tidak terduga—ignite pass.

Akashi, dan semua yang duduk menonton di bench terbelalak. Tidak menyangka bahwa Kuroko punya teknik sehebat itu, walau dia perempuan. Yeah, sebenarnya tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia menjadi lelaki atau perempuan.

Sementara Aomine yang menunggu di ujung lapangan menyeringai—dia sudah tahu mengenai teknik ini, dengan mudah dia bisa menangkapnya. Lalu, dia melakukan dunk. Skor berubah 11-9 untuk Aomine dan Kuroko.

Akashi mengusap dagunya pelan—berpikir. Ini benar-benar diluar dugaan. Dia baru pertama kali melihat trik seperti ini. Dan jika gaya permainan seperti itu ada di timnya, hal tersebut bisa membantu mereka meraih kemenangan dengan mudah, seperti layaknya moto sekolah. Ini kesempatan bagus, pikir Akashi sembari menyeringai. Momoi—yang memperhatikan gelagat pemuda itu sejak tadi—tampaknya bisa menebak isi pikirannya, sebab dia langsung bertanya dengan nada menggoda, "Bagaimana, Akashi-kun?"

"Yah, dia cukup hebat." Jawab Akashi sekenanya. "Akan lebih baik jika dia lelaki dan bisa bergabung ke tim."

"Tidak mungkin. Ini tim basket putra."

"…Barangkali pelatih bersedia jika aku memaksanya." Lagi. Gunting merah sudah berada di tangan kanannya, siap digunakan untuk mengancam siapapun. Momoi hanya bisa terdiam. Tidak habis pikir dengan kapten psikopatnya ini.

.

.

"Ne… aku belum pernah melihat teknik seperti itu-ssu." Si pemuda blonde berjalan mendekat ke arah Kuroko yang tadinya mengobrol singkat bersama Aomine. "Siapa namamu-ssu?"

"Kuroko… Tetsuna."

Dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Namamu Kise Ryota-ssu. Salam kenal, Kurokocchi."

Kuroko membalas uluran tangan itu sambil sedikit mengerutkan bibirnya. "Apa maksudnya 'Kurokocchi'?"

"Itu kebiasaanku. Aku menambahkan kata –cchi pada orang-orang yang kuhormati."

"Hentikan itu, Kise-kun."

Kise tertawa pelan, semburat merah tipis terlihat di pipinya. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, tadi saat kau melakukan ignite pass," Kise menggantung kata-katanya, "rokmu berkibar-ssu."

Kuroko terbelalak, wajahnya merah padam, sementara Aomine menggebu-gebu, "Benarkah? Warna apa? Sial, tadi aku tidak melihatnya!"

"Putih polos-ssu. Kurokocchi tidak suka pakai yang bercorak, ya."

Kuroko baru akan memasang kuda-kuda untuk meng-ignite pass perut pemuda blonde itu ketika sebuah gunting melayang, mendarat tepat di sebelah kaki Kise. Tanpa perlu menoleh ke sana kemari, Kise sudah tahu siapa dalangnya. "A-Akashicchi?"

"Jaga mulutmu, Ryota. Kau tahu kalau perempuan tidak suka dibegitukan."

"Bohong. Dai—Aomine-kun sering menyingkap rokku dan kau tidak pernah membelaku sedikitpun." Seru Momoi mendadak, mengakibatkannya terkena lemparan gunting dari kapten tercintanya.

"Memangnya itu urusanku?"

Cih. Pilih kasih.

Eh, tunggu. Momoi berpikir sejenak. Kalau Akashi membela Kuroko sampai sebegitunya, berarti… Akashi ada rasa pada Kuroko! Apa mungkin jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Entahlah. Momoi hanya senyum-senyum sendiri ketika melihat Akashi mendekati Kuroko, mengajaknya berbincang dengan suara yang cukup keras untuk mencapai pendengarannya yang duduk di bench.

"Teknikmu tadi… sungguh hebat. Darimana kau mempelajarinya?" puji Akashi dengan tulus.

"Aku mempelajarinya sendiri."

Akashi sedikit terkejut. Teknik seperti itu dipelajari sendiri? Hebat juga dia. "Namamu Kuroko Tetsuna kan? Aku Akashi Seijuro, kapten klub basket. Aku melihat teknikmu tadi yang unik dan cukup efektif untuk menghadang lawan. Nah, apa kau mau bergabung dengan klub basket? Kalau ada kau, aku merasa kemenangan akan bisa dicapai dengan mudah."

"Tapi ini klub basket putra, Akashi-kun."

"Tidak ada masalah. Kalau aku menodong pelatih dengan gunting, dijamin dia akan mengizinkanmu—"

"Tidak." potong Kuroko. "Akashi-kun, mengancam orang lain itu tidak baik, apalagi pelatih."

Biasanya, Akashi akan langsung melempar gunting jika mendengar seseorang membantahnya. Tapi entah kenapa, dia tidak bisa marah kepada gadis di hadapannya ini, sekalipun dia membantah secara terang-terangan. "Tapi aku tidak keberatan kalau Akashi-kun memintaku menjadi manajer."

Akashi tersenyum simpul—meski tipis. "Kalau begitu, selamat datang di klub basket, Tetsuna."

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

* * *

**A/N**: Saya gak tahu saya publish apa /frustasi. Saya kesambet ide buat Harem femKuro. Waktu nyeritain ke temen sekolah (sebut aja si Utau Hoshina :v itu nama samarannya) dia setuju-setuju aja. Waktu saya ngajak collab, dia juga setuju-setuju aja =D dan jadilah fanfic ini, dengan menggabungkan ide gila kami berdua :v dan entah kenapa adegan gunting Akashi selalu ada di setiap percakapan kami saat membahas fanfic :v yaah~ si Utau fans beratnya Akashi sih :v

Fanfic ini memakai format yang mirip dengan Ouran Highschool Host Club. Maklum, saya lagi demem anime Harem reverse :v Kalau seandainya tokoh2 di sini dijadikan ke Ouran, mungkin bakal kayak gini:

Kuroko = Haruhi

Akashi = Tamaki

Midorima = Kyoya

Aomine = Hikaru

Kise = Kaoru

Murasakibara = Takeshi

Tapi bukan berarti Aomine sama Kise kembar ya -w-)/ soalnya mereka sama2 serius banget memperebutkan Kuroko ._.

Kalau ada yang nonton Ouran Highschool Host Club, pasti tahu pair akhir fanfic ini siapa X9

Well, review?

.

.

Oya, sekedar pemberitahuan, Utau Hoshina gak punya akun ffn, makanya fanfic ini dipublish melalui akun saya.

* * *

**TAMBAHAN**

**Cerita di Balik Pembuatan Fanfic**

**Title: Obrolan Facebook**

**NB: ini ide cerita yang gak jadi dipakai 'w')/**

* * *

**Zef**: Boleh minta bantuan?

**Utau**: Knp?

**Zaf**: soal fanfic

**Utau**: Boleh

**Zef**: ..menurutmu, dialog akashi waktu minta Kuroko jadi manajer klub basket gimana bagusnya?

**Utau**: .-. Aka: mau nga jadi manajer klub kami? | Kuro: klub ap? | Akashi: basket .-. | Kuro: boleh .-.

**Zef**: Lol :v haha... khas kuroko yg cueknya selangit

**Utau**: Momoi kek mana?

**Zef**: kan manajer boleh dua atau lebih asalkan bisa kerja, mau sepuluh juga boleh

**Utau**: Kuro: bagai man dgn momoi? | .-. Aka: nanti biar ku bunuh \ :v / | Kuro: boleh

**Zef**: di saat yang sama... momoi: kok tiba-tiba aku merinding ya?

**Utau**: Midorima: menurut ramalan d web ku, km hari ini paling beruntung berbahagia lah

**Zef**: murasakibara: nee... momo-chin mau maiubo? #gaknyambung

**Utau**: Aomine: *lempar basket & g sengaja kena maiubo mu-kun

**Zef**: Murasakibara: *dark mode* itu adalah... maiuboku.. | Aomine: HUWAAAAAAAAAAAA adegan selanjutnya disensor, terlalu berdarah

**Utau**: Aka datang dan melempar gunting untuk melerai mereka

**Zef**: tunggu... ini ceritanya AkashixFemKuro kan? kok malah nyeritain kekonyolan kisedai?

... *terdiam*

.

.


	2. Manajer

"…Jadi, mulai sekarang, dia akan menjadi manajer kedua kita."

Yang lain hanya terbengong-bengong mendengar perkataan kapten maniak gunting barusan. Mereka tidak salah dengar kan? Seorang Akashi Seijuro, dengan mudahnya memasukkan orang lain ke dalam klub? Terlebih lagi memegang posisi penting? Pasti orang itu sangat hebat, bisa menarik perhatian Akashi.

Mereka menunggu sampai orang yang dimaksud kapten surai merah mereka datang. Tapi, selang lima menit, hening masih mendominasi, sehingga Akashi keheranan. "Tidak ada di antara kalian yang mau mengucapkan salam pengenalan, ya?"

"Kami harus mengucapkannya pada siapa?" seorang pemuda berambut lumut bertanya sambil menaikkan kacamatanya—walau sesungguhnya tidak melorot sedikitpun.

"Pada siapa? Jelas pada manajer baru kita." Jawab Akashi.

"Dimana dia?"

"Eh?"

"Minna, aku di sini." Mendadak sebuah suara yang halus mengejutkan mereka.

"HUWAAA!"

.

.

.

…**Zefanya Elric & Utau Hoshina…**

.

**Teiko Highschool Basket Club**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi aka Fujoshi-sensei**

**Harem!FemKuro, GoMxFemKuro**

**Warning: AU, OOC (maybe), alur rada kecepatan (gomen ._.) etc. Don't like don't read don't flame!**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

Bingung.

Mungin itu adalah kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan saat ini. Tepat karena, untuk pertama kalinya, para anggota klub basket cengo—kecuali mungkin untuk Akashi, Aomine, dan Kise.

Tunggu… mereka tidak sedang bertemu hantu, kan?

"…kenapa diam?" satu kata: aneh. Dengan santainya, gadis tadi bertanya sambil memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Iris aquamarine-nya menatap satu per satu kumpulan pemuda di hadapannya.

"…Err… jadi, siapa namamu?" berusaha memecang keheningan, salah seorang dari mereka yang berambut lumut bertanya sembari menaikkan kacamatanya dengan jari tengah—walau, sekali lagi, tidak merosot sedikitpun.

"Kuroko Tetsuna."

"Nee… Kurokocchi kelas berapa-ssu?" Kise bertanya, mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari yang lain karena langsung menambahkan embel-embel –cchi pada gadis yang baru dikenalnya ini—mereka tidak tahu kalau sebelumnya mereka telah berkenalan dan bertanding.

"Aku kelas satu. 1-B."

Hee… adik kelas toh, pikir mereka serentak. Mereka kembali mengamati sosok Kuroko dari atas ke bawah. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi kalau gadis ini memang cukup manis. Tubuh dan besar dadanya juga lumayan—meski belum bisa menyaingi dada F cup Momoi. Kalau Momoi kesannya 'gadis cantik yang anggun', maka kalau Kuroko, kesannya… gadis moe yang polos.

MOE!

Sontak, wajah mereka memerah. Oh, sungguh ini anugrah yang jarang sekali datang. Adanya seorang gadis moe yang menjabat manajer di tengah kumpulan pria berotot yang bau keringat. Mana adik kelas lagi, bisa lebih asyik disuruh-suruh. Tanpa sadar, semuanya tenggelam dalam delusi masing-masing, sampai sebuah suara berat yang berasal dari sang emperor terdengar mengancam, "Sekarang… lanjutkan latihan kalian atau gunting ini yang akan bicara."

Pemiliknya yang bicara saja sudah mengerikan, apalagi kalau guntingnya.

Maka, dengan penuh penyesalan—karena belum sempat berkenalan lebih jauh dengan Kuroko—semua kembali ke latihan. Sementara Kuroko kembali ke bench, dua orang pemuda—satu bersurai ungu dan satunya lagi bersurai hijau lumut—menghampiri Akashi yang berdiri tidak jauh dari bench.

"Akashi, apa kau serius soal ini?" tanya si rambut lumut.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku mengatakan hal tadi dengan bercanda?"

"Tidak, hanya saja, ini tidak seperti kau yang biasanya." Ujarnya. Emerald dalam iris matanya terfokus pada Kuroko yang sedari tadi diam. "Jadi, namamu Kuroko Tetsuna, heh? Aku Midorima Shintaro. A-aku memperkenalkan diri seperti ini bukan karena ingin berteman denganmu. Aku hanya merasa tidak enak jika tidak memperkenalkan diri pada seseorang yang akan jadi bagian dari klub mulai hari ini."

Tanpa perlu menyuarakannya pun, Kuroko sudah bisa mengambil kesimpulan kalau pemuda di hadapannya ini adalah tsundere akut. Kuroko bisa melihat semburat merah tipis di wajahnya saat mengatakan hal itu.

Pemuda bersurai ungu yang berada di samping Midorima tetap diam sambil memakan berbagai cemilan. Pemuda itu sangat tinggi, dengan wajah yang terlihat loyo, berkebalikan dengan otot-otot yang terbentuk di tubuh dan lengannya. "Nee… Aku Murasakibara Atsushi. Kau mau maiubo? Ini rasa baru, lho~"

"Tidak, Murasakibara-kun. Tapi, terimakasih." Balas Kuroko cepat, sembari menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Dan sesaat kemudian, dia bisa merasakan kepalanya berat. Murasakibara kini merangkulnya dari belakang sambil menyandarkan dagu ke puncak kepala Kuroko. "Ne… Kuro-chin manis sekali~ aku jadi ingin memakannya." Murasakibara lalu beralih ke leher putih Kuroko, dan menjilatnya.

Tung—APA?

Aksi yang mengejutkan untuk seorang Murasakibara yang terkenal pemalas dan tukang jajan. Dan sebuah reaksi yang mengejutkan dari Kuroko: gadis itu hanya diam dengan wajah datar sambil menyentuh lehernya. "Murasakibara-kun, tolong jangan lakukan. Aku bukan makanan."

"Ara~ tapi Kuro-chin manis, lho~"

"Mu—"

CKRIS.

Lagi. Kenapa kapten mereka ini senang sekali melempar gunting?

"Atsushi, kembalilah ke tempatmu. Atau kusita cemilanmu selama satu minggu." Perintahnya dengan suara berat yang terdengar menyeramkan. Sebenarnya, yang menyeramkan bagi Murasakibara bukanlah suaranya, namun kalimat ancamannya tadi. Hei, hei, yang benar saja, menyita cemilannya? Selama satu minggu pula? Bagaimana caranya bisa hidup?

Kau terlalu berlebihan. Tapi memang, bagi jelmaan titan satu ini, cemilan adalah hidup, dan hidup demi cemilan.

Dengan malas-malasan dan menguap, dia kembali ke lapangan, melanjutkan latihan, diikuti si surai hijau, Midorima. Tentu saja karena mereka masih sayang nyawa.

Akashi kembali ke bench, bersama Kuroko dan Momoi. Sekilas kedua iris heterokrom beda warnanya melirik ke arah Kuroko—yang kedua irisnya terfokus ke arah lapangan. Tak ada yang menyadari bahwa senyum tipis terukir di wajah sang emperor. Gadis ini… memang berbeda.

"Oya, aku lupa, di mana Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko mendadak.

Pertanyaan yang membuat Momoi terkejut setengah mati. "Astaga! Aku lupa dengannya!"

"Bagaimana bisa Momoi-san lupa?"

"Aku terlalu asyik berbicara dengan Tetsu-chan."

Ya ampun. Kuroko menghela nafas panjang. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi mencarinya dulu."

"Aomine-kun biasanya ada di atap. Cari dia di sana."

"Baiklah. Terimakasih atas informasinya, Momoi-san." Kuroko segera melangkah keluar gym, berniat mencari keberadaan pemuda tan tersebut.

.

.

Benar apa yang dikatakan Momoi. Begitu Kuroko membuka pintu menuju atap, dia langsung melihat seseorang tengah tidur, kedua tangannya disisipkan di belakang kepala. Tak salah lagi, dia Aomine.

Kuroko berjongkok—sambil memastikan bahwa dalamannya tidak akan terlihat untuk kedua kalinya—di samping tubuh pemuda itu. Tangannya bergerak, mengguncang pelan pundak Aomine.

"Aomine-kun, bangun. Waktunya latihan."

Tidak bangun juga.

"Aomine-kun." Kuroko mengguncangnya dengan keras, namun pemuda itu tetap tidak terbangun. Sial.

"Huwaa~ Mai-chan~" masih dalam keadaan tertidur, Aomine menggenggam tangan Kuroko yang terletak di pundaknya, lalu menarik tangan kecil itu, membuat Kuroko kehilangan keseimbangan. Kuroko terbelalak saat mendapati dirinya kini terbaring telentang di samping Aomine yang tengah memeluk tubuhnya bagaikan bantal—kedua tangannya dilingkarkan di sekitar leher Kuroko, membuat gadis itu sedikit kesulitan bernafas. "A-Aomine-kun…"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya suara dengkuran kecil dan hembusan nafas yang menggelitik wajahnya. Usaha Kuroko untuk mendorongnya sia-sia lantaran dia terlalu lemah untuk seorang lelaki seperti Aomine. Maka, Kuroko pun memilih jalan terakhir.

BUGH

"UHUK!" Aomine terbatuk sambil mengelus perutnya yang jadi korban ignite pass oleh Kuroko. "Ap—Tetsu, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membangunkan Aomine-kun." Kuroko mengelus tangannya yang digunakan untuk membangunkan Aomine tadi sembari beranjak duduk.

"Tapi, tidak harus sesadis itu, kan?"

"Aomine-kun tidak mau bangun meski kupanggil terus-menerus. Dan Aomine-kun tadi terus tidur sambil memelukku, membuatku sesak nafas."

"He-eh." Aomine tampak terkejut. Wajahnya sedikit memerah. "A-apa? Aku… memelukmu?"

Kuroko beranjak berdiri. "Ayo kembali ke gym, Aomine-kun. Latihan sudah dimulai sejak tadi."

Sambil nyengir lebar, mendadak Aomine mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kuroko. "Bantu aku berdiri, dong."

"Aomine-kun harusnya bisa berdiri sendiri." Menggerutu pelan, gadis itu membalas uluran tangan pemuda tan itu dengan tangannya kecilnya, lalu menarik pemuda itu, membantunya berdiri. Sayang, dia melupakan tenaganya yang terlalu kecil untuk menarik seorang lelaki. Akibatnya, dia kehilangan keseimbangan—

"HUWA!"

—dan berakhir dengan Kuroko yang jatuh ke lantai dalam posisi telentang, sementara Aomine berada di atasnya, menindihnya. Posisi ambigu yang akan membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya salah paham.

"Aomine-kun—" perkataannya terputus saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh menimpa dadanya. Kuroko menggerakkan kepalanya, dan kemudian mendapati sebuah tangan besar di sana. Tangan yang tak lain milik lelaki yang sedang menindihnya. "Aomine-kun."

"Ternyata punya Tetsu kecil, ya. Mengecewekan." Pemuda itu menatap lekat-lekat milik Kuroko yang sedang disentuhnya, lalu kemudian ganti meremasnya pelan. "Tapi lumayan juga, sih."

"Ap—"

BRAAK.

Mendadak, suara pintu dibanting terdengar. Gawat. Apa yang akan terjadi jika seseorang melihat mereka berdua dan salah paham? Bisa-bisa mereka kena masalah. Sial.

Seseorang—yang Kuroko duga adalah orang yang membanting pintu menuju ke atap tersebut—tampaknya terdiam, walau hanya sesaat. Karena kemudian, dia berteriak, dengan suara yang familiar di telinga mereka, "KYAAA! AOMINE-KUN!" Tak salah lagi, dia Momoi.

"S-Satsuki—"

Belum sempat menjawab, Aomine dikejutkan dengan sebuah lemparan clipboard yang mendarat tepat di wajahnya. Ditambah dengan suara teriakan melengking. "AOMINE-KUN HENTAI! Tetsu-chan, kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" dia membantu Kuroko berdiri, masih dengan tatapan tajam yang mengarah ke Aomine.

"T-tunggu, Satsuki! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikir—"

"Ayo kita pergi, Tetsu-chan. Kita laporkan ini pada Akashi-kun."

"TIDAK! Apapun itu, tolong jangan Akashi!"

Tampaknya ini menjadi hari yang sial bagi seorang Aomine Daiki.

.

.

"Hoi, Kise, one-on-one yuk."

"Hii~ aku tidak mau one-on-one sama orang mesum-ssu."

Benar-benar sial.

Sebelumnya, Momoi yang mengajak—tepatnya menyeret—Kuroko dari atap, langsung lari ke gym, dan secepatnya menghampiri Akashi dan mengadukan semuanya, tanpa sempat memberikan Aomine waktu untuk membela diri. Alhasil, bukan hanya serangan gunting, tapi juga hukuman berlari mengelilingi lapangan sekolah 20 kali diterimanya. Kasihan.

"Nee~ Kurokocchi, Aominecchi tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak denganmu, kan-ssu?" tiba-tiba, Kise memeluk tubuh Kuroko dari belakang dan menyandarkan dagunya ke pundak gadis itu.

"Jangan sembarangan, Kise! Tadi itu aku tidak sengaja, tahu! Daripada itu, lebih baik kau mengurusi fansmu saja sana!" kaki kiri Aomine melayang untuk menendang bokong Kise, yang langsung jatuh terpental.

Barulah saat itu Kuroko sadar, bahwa di dekat pintu masuk gym ada beberapa gadis yang sedari tadi sibuk memperhatikan Kise, dan tampaknya sedikit emosi saat Aomine menendang bokong Kise.

"Kise-kun punya penggemar?"

"Hiks… kenapa nada berbicaramu seolah mengatakan kalau kau tidak percaya-ssu?" Kise bangkit berdiri sambil merapikan bajunya. "Aku kan model-ssu."

"Oh. Aku baru tahu."

"Hiks… padaha semua perempuan selalu terpesona dengan wajahku, tapi kenapa Kurokocchi biasa saja? Jahat-ssu."

"Tidak mungkin Tetsu tertarik pada wajahmu yang aneh itu, Kise." Ejek Aomine sambil dia merangkul Kuroko.

"Aominecchi jahat! Padahal sendirinya jauh lebih aneh." Balas Kise sambil menarik Kuroko dari Aomine dan memeluknya. "Lagian, jangan merangkul Kurokocchi seenaknya-ssu."

"Kau sendiri memeluknya!"

"Kurokocchi memang pantas untuk dipeluk!"

"OI!"

Kuroko hanya mengheka nafas. Apa-apaan kedua lelaki ini? Terus-terusan menarik tubuhnya, memeluknya, dan segala macam. Sial. Kalau tahu begini, harusnya dia tidak usah menjadi manajer klub ini.

Pertikaian dan adu mulut di antara Aomine dan Kise terus berlanjut, dengan title 'Memperebutkan Kuroko'. Sedangkan pihak yang menjadi objek perkelahian hanya terdiam sembari menghela nafas. Tak menyadari bahwa kini, ada beberapa pasang mata tengah menatapnya sinis.

"Apa-apaan gadis itu? Ada hubungan apa dia dengan Kise-kun?"

"Padahal tampangnya biasa saja. Dia pasti merayu Kise-kun. Menjijikan."

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita beri dia pelajaran?"

Senyum seringai terukir di wajah mereka. "Ide bagus."

.

.

"Tampaknya aku harus waspada terhadap mereka.." Pemuda bersurai merah itu mengalihkan fokusnya dari ketiga gadis tadi. Kembali ia menatap clipboard di tangannya.

.

.

**To be Continued**

.

**A/N**: Apa cuman saya yang merasa kalau cerita ini agak ngawur ngidul? Padahal udah diedit, tapi rasanya tetep aneh ._. Jujur, saya emang gak pandai bikin prolog cerita ._. gomenasai, reader.

Yap! Akhirnya dengan penuh perjuangan, chapter 2 selesai! Kebanyakan AoKuro ya ._. tapi itu bukan pair utama. Pasti udah pada tahu pair utama fanfic ini siapa kan? Saya kaget liat review dari pembaca dan semua tebakan mereka mengenai pair utamanya benar ._. bagi yg mau tahu, silakan liat review dari **Chamcha** dan **RisoleSoes19**.

Oya, sekedar pemberitahuan, mungkin chap depan bakal banyak AkaKuro :3 dan mungkin bakal di update hari Sabtu/Minggu. Soalnya, saya merasa kurang puas dengan chapter ini. Jadi, anggaplah itu permintaan maaf. '/\'

Oke, sampai di sini dulu. Kita ketemu di chapter 3. Jaa~

.

.

**Review?**


	3. Trauma

Suara peluit menggema—mengisyaratkan para anggota untuk berkumpul dan beristirahat sejenak. Sambil membagi-bagikan handuk untuk menyeka keringat dan botol minuman isotonik, Kuroko menatap semua lelaki yang hampir semuanya kakak kelasnya. Beberapa tersenyum kepada mereka sembari mengucapkan 'terimakasih' dan ada juga yang dengan blak-blakan meminta nomor telepon atau mengajak berkencan—yang langsung dihadiahi lemparan gunting dari sang kapten. Sial.

Tampaknya si kapten juga mengincar Kuroko.

.

.

.

…**Zefanya Elric & Luna Akazaki…**

.

**Teiko Highschool Basket Club**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi aka Fujoshi-sensei**

**Harem!FemKuro, GoMxFemKuro**

**Warning: AU, OOC (maybe), alur rada kecepatan (gomen ._.) etc. Don't like don't read don't flame!**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

"Latihan hari ini selesai."

"AKHIRNYA!" serentak semuanya terkapar di lantai gym. Membuat pemandangan jadi seperti tempat penampungan korban bencana alam. Untuk yang kali ini, salahkan si kapten sadis pecinta gunting yang senang sekali menambah porsi latihan.

Kuroko perlahan menghampiri mereka sambil memasang wajah kasihan. Dia berjongkok di dekat si pemuda bersurai blonde yang berbaring tengkurap di lantai—Kise. "Nee… Kise-kun, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja-ssu?" Kise meringis pelan. Dia berusaha untuk duduk. "Tapi kalau Kurokocchi menghiburku, aku akan baik-baik saja." Sambil mengatakan itu, Kise memeluk tubuh Kuroko.

"Lepas, Ryota." Mendadak, sebuah suara dingin terdengar, bersamaan dengan kerah baju bagian belakang Kise yang ditarik menjauhi Kuroko. Tak perlu menoleh pun mereka sudah tahu siapa itu. "A-Akashicchi?"

"Jangan seenaknya bersikap, Ryota." Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko, membantunya berdiri. Tangan kanannya dilingkarkannya di sekitar bahu Kuroko, senyum seringai menghiasi bibirnya. "Tetsuna bukanlah milikmu."

"Kalau begitu, Kurokocchi juga bukan milikmu-ssu."

"Oh ya?" seringai makin melebar di bibirnya, bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang mulai maju mendekati wajah Kuroko. Kise—yang mengetahui niat Akashi—terbelalak lebar. "Akashicchi!"

CUP

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya, memaksa masuk melewati kedua bongkah bibirnya—dari teksturnya, itu bukanlah bibir Kuroko. Rasanya lebih keras, namun manis. Dan benda itu tak lain adalah… maiubo.

Akashi mendongak, dan sesuai dugaannya, Murasakibara-lah yang nekat memasukkan maiubo ke dalam mulutnya. Iris ungu yang biasanya menyiratkan rasa malas, kini tampak berkilat marah. "Atsushi, apa maksudmu?"

"Aka-chin tidak boleh mencuri start." Ujarnya dengan nada kesal. "Itu curang."

"Aku akan memotong jatah cemilanmu selama sebulan."

"Asalkan bibir Kuro-chin terlindungi, aku tidak keberatan." Jawabnya dengan penuh keyakinan—membuat yang lain terbelalak. Ini tidak seperti Murasakibara yang biasanya—yang takkan membiarkan apapun menghalangi dirinya dan cemilan. Mungkinkah ini yang dinamakan kekuatan cinta? Entahlah.

"Heh… kalian ini, sudahlah." Mendadak, Aomine memotong percakapan. Dia berjalan mendekati Kuroko yang masih berada dalam dekapan Akashi, dan meraih dagunya. Sesaat kemudian, sebuah kecupan mendarat di dahi Kuroko yang tertutupi poninya yang sewarna dengan langit siang.

"DA-I-KI! Apa kau masih tidak puas juga setelah hampir menyerang Tetsuna?" gunting merah Akashi kini diacungkan pada pemuda tan tersebut.

"Justru karena aku tidak berhasil menyerangnyalah, makanya aku tidak puas." Kemudian, Aomine terdiam di tempat dengan gunting yang menancap persis di sebelah kaki kirinya.

Kuroko hanya mendengus kesal. Dia tak bisa membayangkan apakah dia bisa betah menjadi manajer klub ini—jika anggotanya sangat abnormal seperti mereka.

.

.

Kuroko kembali menghitung jumlah bola basket yang telah dimasukkannya di keranjang khusus. Tiga puluh lima, pas dengan jumlah seharusnya. Tidak ada masalah. Masih dengan ekspresi datarnya, dia mendorong keranjang beroda itu menuju ke tempat penyimpanan barang olahraga—salah satu tugasnya sebagai manajer.

Heh… dia menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Hari ini dia benar-benar bekerja full sebagai manajer karena Momoi sakit dan tidak masuk sekolah. Saat beginilah dia baru menyadari bahwa pantaslah Momoi meminta bantuannya sebagai manajer—tugas-tugas yang harus dikerjakan manajer begitu berat dan melelahkan.

Karena tak memperhatikan sedari tadi, Kuroko jadi baru menyadari bahwa dia sudah sampai diruang penyimpanan. Ruangan ini terletak di belakang gym, karena itulah ruangan ini sangat gelap dan juga berdebu. Kuroko segera meletakkan keranjang itu di sudut, lalu cepat-cepat keluar dari tempat ini—tak mau menghirup aroma debu lebih lama lagi.

Namun, baru saja dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk yang ketiga kalinya setelah keluar dari ruang penyimpangan, dia harus memberhentikan langkahnya ketika melihat tiga orang gadis berdiri di depannya. Ketiganya sangat tinggi, menyebabkannya harus mendongak untuk melihat wajah mereka—yang kini menampakkan ekspresi abstrak, campuran antara kesal dan meremehkan. "Ano… ada perlu apa ya?" tanya Kuroko singkat sambil tetap mempertahan sikap sopannya.

"Kau… siapa namamu? Kelas berapa?" salah satu dari mereka bertanya dengan nada dingin, membuat Kuroko sedikit tersentak. "K-Kuroko Tetsuna. Kelas satu."

Gadis yang berambut pirang itu mendecih sambil kemudian mendorong tubuh Kuroko ke dinding dengan keras. "Dengar, ya, adik kelas. Jangan pernah mendekati Ryota-kun."

"Ryota-kun? Maksudmu Kise-kun?" Kuroko bertanya sambil menahan ringisan sakit di punggungnya yang tadi bertubrukan dengan dinding yang keras.

Merasa kalau jawaban yang diutarakan Kuroko tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya, gadis itu menjambak surai biru muda Kuroko. "Jangan pura-pura polos, deh. Kau menggodanya, kan, dengan memanfaatkan posisimu sebagai manajer baru? Dasar sok!"

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak pernah menggoda Kise-kun. Dan bisakah kalian tidak menggunakan kekerasan? Itu tidak baik, kau tahu."

Jelas sekali kalau perkataan Kuroko telah menyulut amarah mereka. Salah satu gadis yang berambut cokelat langsung melayangkan tangannya. "Kau… jangan sembarangan!"

Namun, Kuroko lebih cepat. Sebelum tangan itu mendarat di pipinya, dia langsung meng-ignite pass perut gadis surai cokelat itu, menyebabkannya jatuh terjerembab. "Maaf, tapi kaulah yang memaksaku untuk melakukan ini."

"Kau…" gadis itu merogoh kantong roknya sambil tetap memasang tatapan tajam pada Kuroko. "jangan pernah bertindak kurang ajar pada kakak kelasmu, dasar sialan!" dia mengeluarkan benda yang ada di kantongnya dan menunjukkan benda tersebut di hadapan wajah Kuroko—yang terbelalak melihat benda tersebut.

"Tidak…" gumamnya singkat.

.

.

"Mana Tetsuna?" satu kalimat singkat yang terucap begitu sang emperor memasuki ruang ganti klub basket.

"Bukannya dia bersamamu, ya?" Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya sembari mengancingkan kemeja birunya.

"Jika dia bersamaku, maka aku tidak akan bertanya, Shintaro." Sindir Akashi sinis. "Aku tadi pergi membantu pelatih, sedangkan dia sepertinya membereskan gym."

"Kalau begitu, cari saja dia ke gym." Sahutnya asal. "Mungkin dia lama karena kesulitan membereskan gym sendirian."

Akashi hanya terdiam, membiarkan perkataan Midorima menjadi angin lalu sementara dia tengah sibuk berpikir. Entah kenapa, tapi ada firasat buruk dalam dirinya.

Sebuah suara yang berasal dari lorong membuyarkan lamunannya. Awalnya dia berniat berganti baju dan pulang secepat mungkin ketika dia menangkap beberapa kata dari suara milik beberapa gadis yang melewati lorong di depan ruang ganti.

"—kudengar, mereka bertiga sedang melabrak seorang murid kelas satu di belakang gym. Aku tidak tahu siapa, sepertinya dia murid pindahan. Yang kutahu, murid kelas satu itu mempunyai rambut berwarna biru muda."

"Mereka?"

"Ya. Mereka, fans fanatik Kise Ryota."

Tak perlu mengetahui detailnya, Akashi sudah bisa menduga siapa gadis yang dibicarakan itu. Gadis bersurai biru muda, murid kelas satu pindahan dari sekolah lain. Jelas sudah, dia Kuroko Tetsuna, manajer mereka.

Kedua alisnya menekuk tajam saat mengingat kalimat tadi. _Kuroko sedang dilabrak_.

Sekejap, kedua kakinya berlari kencang ke arah gym, mengabaikan semua seruan teman-temannya yang terheran-heran akan tingkahnya. Dia tidak peduli. Prioritas utamanya sekarang adalah menemukan Kuroko.

.

.

Di bagian belakang gym, tepatnya di dekat ruang penyimpanan alat olahraga, gadis bersurai biru muda itu terduduk lemas sambil memegangi lengan atasnya yang berdarah. Pandangan matanya kosong, tersirat sedikit ketakutan di sana. Sementara ketiga gadis itu ini berdiri di hadapannya, menatap remeh tubuh lemahnya sambil memainkan pisau cutter yang digunakannya untuk melukai lengan atas Kuroko.

Tubuh Kuroko gemetar pelan. Tangan kirinya mencengkram kuat lengan kanannya yang terluka gores ketika pikirannya menerawang ke kejadian masa lalu—kejadian yang sangat ditakutinya, dan tidak ingin diingatnya kembali.

Sial. Kenapa dia harus tampak lemah di saat seperti ini?

.

.

Akashi menemukannya.

Kuroko terduduk lemas di lantai dengan bersandarkan dinding. Darah merembes dari lengan kanannya. Di hadapannya, ketiga gadis itu berdiri. Salah satunya memegang cutter yang bernoda merah. Jelas sekali kalau benda itulah yang menggores lengan gadis bersurai biru muda tersebut.

"Tetsuna!" teriaknya ketika ia kembali mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke arah Kuroko, yang otomatis mengagetkan ketiga gadis tadi. Tatapannya berubah menjadi sangat tajam ketika menatap gadis-gadis itu. Mereka tidak bodoh, mereka tahu siapa pemuda bersurai merah membara itu—Akashi Seijuro, kapten klub basket, putra petinggi perusahaan yang terkenal akan kesadisannya.

Tatapan tajam dari kedua iris heterokromatik itu membuat gadis-gadis itu tahu: tetap berada di sana hanya akan mencelakakan diri sendiri. Maka mereka pun segera berlari; pergi dari situ secepat mungkin.

"Tetsuna?" Akashi segera menghampiri Kuroko yang masih terdiam dengan pandangan kosong. "Lebih baik kita ke ruang kesehatan sekarang. Luka di lenganmu kayaknya cukup dalam. Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

Namun Kuroko tetap diam.

"Ck! Kau ini menyusahkan, ya." Akashi yang kesal langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil Kuroko dan menggendongnya ala bridal style, membuat si surai biru muda itu tersentak kaget. "A-Akashi-kun!"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sedari tadi? Aku memanggilmu dan kau tidak menyadarinya sedikit pun."

"M-maaf. Aku hanya sedang melamun."

"Tidak biasanya." Dia mendengus kesal. "Apa mereka membuatmu takut?"

"Tidak." Kuroko meremas ujung roknya. Suaranya sedikit bergetar ketika dia mengucap sebuah kalimat dengan volume yang tidak lebih dai sebuah bisikan, "Bukan mereka yang membuatku takut, tapi..."

Kata-katanya terputus. Akashi yakin tampaknya agak sulit baginya untuk mengatakannya. Mengetahuinya, Akashi memilih diam sambil tetap menggendong Kuroko menuju ruang kesehatan.

.

.

BRUK!

Pintu ruang kesehatan dibanting dengan keras, bersamaan dengan masuknya empat orang yang memiliki surai berwarna-warni layaknya pelangi. Si pemuda blonde—Kise—spontan langsung berteriak kencang dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran. "KUROKOCCHI! KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA KAN-SSU?"

"Jangan berisik, Kise!"

"Habis, aku langsung kaget begitu mendengar kalau Kurokocchi dibawa ke ruang kesehatan oleh Akashicchi-ssu." Jawabnya sembari mengelus kepalanya yang dijitak Aomine. "Kurokocchi tidak apa-apa kan-ssu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kise-kun. Aku baik-baik saja." Kuroko melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi menyentuh lengan atasnya. Ditatapnya telapak tangan itu—ada banyak bercak darah di sana.

Kedua iris Kuroko melebar. Tubuhnya mendadak mematung di tempat. Kenangan akan kejadian dulu kembali merasuki ingatannya. Nafasnya terasa sesak. _Tidak… tidak mungkin! _

TIDAK!

"Guru penjaga sedang pergi. Tadi ada yang kecelakaan. Jadi, biar aku saja yang mengobati—" perkataan Akashi terputus saat dia melihat pemanangan yang mengejutkan.

Kuroko masih terduduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. Kedua matanya yang kosong berkaca-kaca. Air matanya mengalir sedikit demi sedikit melewati pipinya yang seputih susu. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar.

Tampaknya ada satu hal yang membuatnya begitu takut saat ini.

Dan tampaknya ada seseorang yang mengetahu penyebabnya.

Aomine melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kuroko, lalu mengacak puncak kepala gadis itu dengan lembut. Seolah berusaha menenangkannya.

"Daiki?"

"Tenangkan dia. Itu satu-satunya cara untuk menghilangkan ketakutannya." Tidak mengerti. Itulah respon mereka. Aneh, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kuroko? Apa mungkin dia takut pada gadis-gadis yang menindasnya tadi?

Tangan Akashi bergerak menuju ke belakang kepala Kuroko. Mengusap pelan surai biru muda tersebut, lalu menarik kepala itu mendekat, dan membenamkannya di dada bidang si surai merah.

Cara itu cukup berhasil. Karena sesaat kemudian, tubuh Kuroko berhenti gemetar. Akashi kembali mengusap kepalanya pelan. Batinnya bertanya-tanya.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kuroko?

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

**A/N**: Kayaknya chapter ini juga aneh ya? Padahal saya udah berjuang untuk membuatnya jadi bagus. Sial.

Yak, kembali lagi di THBC :D sesuai janji, saya publish chap ini lebih cepat. Sesungguhnya ngaret sih, soalnya saya sibuk mulu (_ _)/

Saya lupa bilang di chapter-chapter sebelumnya, Harem!FemKuro di sini tidak hanya mencakup Generation of Miracle, tapi juga Kagami, seluruh anggota Seirin High, Himuro, Nijimura, Haizaki, dan Ogiwara XD rencananya Hanamiya Makoto dan Takao Kazunari juga mau saya masukkan ke daftar cowok yang memperebutkan Kuroko, cuman saya pikir-pikir dulu deh ._. takutnya kalau cowoknya kebanyakan jadi aneh.

Oke, sebelum menutup A/N, saya mau mengucapkan terimakasih buat yang bersedia membaca, review, fave, dan follow XD saya seneng banget. Review kalian bikin saya semangat lagi XD terimakasih banyak, ya.

Fanfic ini kemungkinan bakal update hari Sabtu/Minggu. Soalnya hari Senin-Jumat adalah waktu saya buat ngetiknya (satu hari ngetik cuman bisa dua jam ._.), tapi kalau ngaret, maaf ya ('/\')

Oya, Luna Akazaki yang saya sebutin di atas adalah nama akun FFN-nya si Utau Hoshina XD dia baru aja daftar XD

.

.

Balasan review utk yg tidak login:

**azucchi201**: Terimakasih ya review-nya :3 meski singkat tapi bener2 membangkitkan semangat XD

.

.

**Review?**


	4. Apa Yang Terjadi Sebenarnya?

Akashi mendorong pintu masuk sekolah sampai terbuka. Hal yang pertama dilakukannya adalah mempersilahkan Kuroko untuk keluar, setelahnya langsung membanting pintu tersebut—menyebabkan Aomine yang tadinya ingin ikut keluar terantuk keras. Kalau tidak salah dengar, ada suara 'krek' yang cukup keras dari batang hidung Aomine. Mungkin tulang hidungnya patah. Kasihan.

Baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan keluar dari bangunan sekolah, mendadak mereka bisa merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh kulit mereka, berasal dari langit. Mereka mendongak dan mendapati langit sangat gelap dengan awan hitam pekat. Tidak salah lagi.

"Hujan…"

.

.

…**Zefanya Elric & Luna Akazaki…**

.

**Teiko Highschool Basket Club**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi aka Fujoshi-sensei**

**Harem!FemKuro, GoMxFemKuro**

**Warning: AU, OOC (maybe), alur rada kecepatan (gomen ._.) etc. Don't like don't read don't flame!**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

Suara kecipak air terdengar jelas ketika empat orang dengan suri warna-warni berlari sambil menutup kepala dengan tas mereka. Iris mereka masing-masing melebar ketika menangkap sebuah bangunan yang tak asing di mata. Konbini yang tertelak tak jauh dari sekolah, dan merupakan tempat tongkrongan yang rajin dikunjungi oleh mereka sehabis latihan basket.

"Huwa… jadi basah kuyub-ssu." Wajah Kise mengkerut selagi dia menunjukkan sweater putihnya yang basah kuyub, tak jauh beda dengan kemeja biru, celana panjangnya dan juga tas yang tadinya dia gunakan sebagai pelindung kepala.

"Kenapa kita tidak menunggu di sekolah saja—setidaknya sampai hujannya sedikit reda?" keluh Aomine—kondisinya tak jauh berbeda dengan Kise. Pandangannya terfokus pada Akashi yang masih tenang melipat payungnya dengan Kuroko berdiri di sebelahnya—pakaian yang mereka berdua kenakan tidak basah sedikitpun.

"Gerbang sekolah akan ditutup." Jawab Akashi singkat. " Dan kita tidak mungkin membiarkan Tetsuna terlambat pulang ke rumahnya. Perlu diingat kalau dia itu seorang gadis."

"Ya, tapi…" kedua matanya berkilat kesal. "Kenapa kau mengizinkan Tetsu memakai payungmu sementara kami tidak?"

"Satu payung tidak akan cukup untuk menampung enam orang sekaligus. Selain itu—seperti yang tadi kukatakan, Tetsuna itu seorang gadis. Tidak mungkin kita membiarkan dia pulang hujan-hujanan." Jawab Akashi enteng.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau ikut memakai payung bersama Tetsu?"

"Karena ini payungku. Wajar, kan?" meski begitu, Aomine yakin bahwa maksud perkataan Akashi sebenarnya adalah 'Aku mau berduaan dengan Tetsuna', hanya saja harga dirinya melarang untuk mengucapkan hal semacam itu.

"Ck, kalian ini berisik nanodayo." Midorima yang sedari tadi diam kini menyahut sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. "Kenapa kalian heboh sekali hanya gara-gara Akashi sepayung berdua dengan Kuroko?"

"Memangnya kau sendiri tidak kesal, Midorima?" dan mereka bersumpah bahwa detik itu juga, wajah si pemilik surai hijau muda itu merah padam.

Ternyata mereka semua sama saja.

Kuroko menghela nafas—entah kenapa, sejak tadi kehadirannya dilupakan. Mengabaikan kelima lelaki yang masih sibuk berdebat, Kuroko melirik ke arah konbini melalui jendela kaca besar di depannya. Dan saat itu juga, dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Ano…" sebuah sahutan kecil dari Kuroko cukup untuk membuat perdebatan berhenti sejenak. Berpasang iris warna-warni menatap Kuroko yang terdiam dengan wajah datarnya yang khas. "aku mau berbelanja sebentar."

Hanya pemberitahuan rupanya.

"Nee~ Kuro-chin, aku ikut. Cemilanku sudah habis." Murasakibara yang tadi terus diam sambil memakan maiubo kini mengikuti Kuroko yang sudah mendorong pintu masuk konbini hingga terbuka. "Kuro-chin traktir aku ya~"

"Maaf, Murasakibara-kun. Tapi uangku terbatas."

"Ee~ Kuro-chin jahat."

"Apa maksudmu, Murasakibara-kun?"

Suara-suara mereka berdua menghilang seiring dengan tertutupnya pintu masuk konbini. Memberikan keheningan cukup panjang pada mereka yang berdiri diam di luar konbini. Sejenak, hanya suara rintik hujan yang terdengar—

—sebelum akhirnya sang emperor membuka suara.

"Daiki." Panggilnya. Aomine menolehkan kepalanya ke Akashi. "Ada apa?"

"Soal Tetsuna tadi, di ruang kesehatan…" jeda sebentar, "…sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi? Aku tidak mengerti sedikitpun kenapa dia tiba-tiba menangis seperti itu."

Sebuah pertanyaan singkat yang cukup untuk membuat Kise serta Midorima menatap Aomine dengan penasaran. Memang, sejak tadi mereka semua mempertanyakan hal ini, tapi tidak ada yang berani mengungkapkannya karena kehadiran Kuroko.

Aomine menghembuskan nafas—dia sudah menduga bahwa dia pasti akan ditanya seperti ini oleh teman-temannya. Heh…

"Ceritanya panjang." Jawabnya, sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk menggaruk tengkuknya yang sesungguhnya tidak gatal, kentara sekali dia salah tingkah. "Intinya, ada sebuah kejadian tragis di masa lalu, yang membuat Tetsu jadi punya trauma."

"Kejadian apa?"

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa menceritakannya."

Sebelah alis Akashi terangkat. "Kenapa?"

"Karena Tetsu." Iris azure itu kini terpaku pada sosok gadis baby blue yang sedang memilih-milih bahan makanan bersama Murasakibara. "Tetsu selalu memintaku untuk tidak menceritakan tentang apapun yang menyangkut masa lalunya kepada orang lain, terutama orang-orang yang akrab dengannya. Dia berpendapat traumanya hanya akan menyusahkan orang lain. Aku dan Satsuki tahu tentang ini, kami sudah berteman sejak kami masih TK."

"Begitu." Si surai merah memejamkan matanya. "Aku tidak bisa membantah kalau memang itu keinginan Tetsuna, hanya saja… kalau kami tidak tahu tentang ketakutannya, mungkin suatu saat kami bisa membuat traumanya bangkit tanpa sadar. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

"Yeah, tapi tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau mengingkari janjiku dengannya. Yang dikatakannya padaku, dia melarangku menceritakan masa lalunya pada orang lain karena dia tidak mau membuat orang lain kerepotan gara-gara dia. Tetsu memang selalu seperti itu. Dia terlalu baik, lebih mementingkan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri."

Akashi, Kise, dan Midorima tertegun. Satu hal yang tidak pernah mereka duga dari pribadi seorang Kuroko Tetsuna. Dibalik sifat pendiamnya yang kelewat luar biasa, dia begitu peduli pada orang lain.

"Oh ya, Aomine." Midorima kembali menaikkan kacamatanya. "Kau bilang, kau berteman dengan Kuroko sejak dulu, kan?"

"Ya, aku memang bilang begitu. Dulu aku, Tetsu, dan Satsuki tinggal di distrik yang sama. Tapi, waktu kelas lima SD, Tetsu pindah rumah ke distrik lain yang letaknya cukup jauh. Sejak itu, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Seperti apa Kurokocchi waktu kecil-ssu?" kini giliran Kise yang buka mulut.

"Dia lebih ceria dan sering berbicara daripada sekarang. Aku sampai kerepotan kalau dia dan Satsuki mulai buka mulut." Aomine mengacak-acak surai biru tuanya yang tipis.

"Aku baru sadar. Aominecchi waktu kecil mainnya sama perempuan melulu, ya. Contohnya Momocchi dan Kurokocchi. Apa Aominecchi tidak punya teman lelaki-ssu?" Kise nyengir sumringah.

"AP—diam kau, Kise. Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Hehe… Aominecchi banci-ssu."

"OI, KI—" perkataannya terputus saat sebuah kaleng minuman hangat menempel di pipinya. Ditolehkannya kepalanya, mendapati Kuroko tengah berjinjit untuk meraih pipi Aomine yang notabenenya lebih tinggi darinya. "Aomine-kun, tidak baik berteriak di tempat umum. Ini sudah malam, kau tahu."

"Malam katamu? Tetsu… sekarang baru jam enam sore! Orang-orang belum tidur, tidak akan masalah jika aku berteriak!"

"Meski begitu, teriakanmu tetap mengganggu, Aomine-kun." Kuroko menurunkan tangannya yang memegang kaleng minuman itu. "Ini, aku membelikanmu susu hangat."

Aomine terbelalak di tempat, wajahnya merah. Tangannya bergerak mengambil kaleng yang disodorkan tersebut, dan mengucapkan terimakasih yang nyaris dalam bisikan. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka. Kuroko memberi minuman padanya, _hanya padanya_? Astaga. Ini benar-benar spesial. Tanpa sadar, dielus-elusnya kaleng minuman itu dengan pipinya. Oh, betapa bahagianya saat-saat seperti ini…

"Ehm, Tetsuna?" Akashi berdehem, memanggil Kuroko, dengan nada 'bagianku-mana?'.

"Oh iya, aku lupa. Untuk yang lain juga ada." Kuroko merogoh kantong belanja yang tadinya dia letak di dekat kakinya. Disodorkannya kaleng minuman tersebut satu per satu pada Akashi, Kise, Midoima, dan Murasakibara. Aomine cengo.

…ternyata bukan hadiah spesial.

Ditatapnya Kuroko yang saat ini tengah sibuk membuka penutup kaleng minuman miliknya. Entah karena kesal atau cemburu, mendadak Aomine mendapat ide.

Ketika Kuroko meminum minuman yang tak lain adalah susu hangat tersebut, Aomine langsung memegang ujung kaleng tersebut dan memiringkannya—sukses membuat susu hangat tersebut tumpah dan mengotori bibir, dagu, serta kerah kemeja Kuroko.

"Aomine-kun!"

Yang dipanggil hanya nyengir iseng. Tak menyadari bahwa di belakangnya, ada aura-aura mengerikan yang berasal dari tubuh empat orang yang kini sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Aominecchi hidoi-ssu!" Kise merengek—tak terima gadis incarannya diperlakukan begitu oleh rekan ganguronya.

"Aomine, kau benar-benar tidak tahu sopan santun, ya. Tapi itu bukan berarti aku peduli pada Kuroko." Tetap memasang tampang _stay cool_, walau dalam hati, Midorima mengutuk Aomine. Sedikit berharap kalau besok bintang Virgo akan dilanda kesialan.

"Mine-chin jahat. Kasihan Kuro-chin." Murasakibara memeluk tubuh Kuroko dari belakang, kedua tangannya melingkar di bahu Kuroko. Disandarkannya dagunya ke kepala gadis yang lebih pendek sekitar 40 cm darinya.

"Daiki…" tak tanggung-tanggung, sebuah gunting melesat, memotong sedikit helaian biru tua Aomine, dan mendarat di dinding konbini yang tak tertutupi kaca. Persetan dengan kerusakan yang dibuatnya, sekarang Akashi hanya berpikir bagaimana cara membuat Aomine mati tersiksa.

Pemuda dim itu kelabakan. Sangat berbahaya kalau sang emperor sudah memasang tampang paling mengerikan miliknya. Akashi yang sedang marah itu pertanda kematian. "A-Akashi, tunggu, aku cuma bercanda—"

"Tiada maaf untukmu, Daiki…" gunting kedua terlempar. Kali ini mendarat di sebelah sepatu hitam Aomine yang masih basah. "Jangan berpikir kalau kau bisa memperlakukan Tetsuna seenak jidatmu karena kalian teman sejak kecil."

"Aku tidak seperti itu!"

"Jangan mengelak, Daiki."

"Aku—"

"Sudahlah, Akashi-kun," Sebuah suara menginterupsi, menghentikan adu mulut yang tercipta sejenak antara Akashi dan Aomine, "Aomine-kun hanya bercanda saja," Kuroko membuka mulutnya, "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."

Akashi yang tadinya sudah bersiap untuk melempar gunting ketiga, kini terdiam. Tatapannya beralih pada Kuroko, tangannya yang memegang gunting diturunkannya. "Apa maksudmu, Tetsuna? Apa kau tidak melihat, gara-gara dia bajumu jadi kotor."

"Aku masih punya persediaan kemeja yang cukup banyak di rumah. Noda seperti ini bukan masalah." jawab Kuroko. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

_Anak ini terlalu baik_, pikir Akashi. Sejenak, dia menghela nafas, lalu merogoh kantung celananya, mengambil sehelai saputangan.

"Dasar kau ini." dia mendekati Kuroko yang masih didekap Murasakibara. Dengan saputangan itu, dilapnya bibir dan dagu Kuroko yang basah oleh susu tersebut. Begitupun dengan lehernya. "Kau tahu, Tetsuna, kau itu terlalu pemaaf."

"Iya-ssu. Harusnya kau ignite pass saja Ahominecchi. Sesekali buat dia jera." Dukung Kise.

"Tapi kan Aomine-kun hanya bercanda."

…dia benar-benar berhati malaikat.

"Aku tahu, Tetsuna. Tapi, kalau kau terlalu mudah memaafkan orang lain seperti ini, kau akan mudah dimanfaatkan. Setidaknya, buat orang itu menyesal." Kedua tangan Akashi menahan pipi Kuroko dan menatap dalam iris aquamarine tersebut.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Akashi-kun. Apa yang salah dengan memaafkan?"

"…"

Kuroko ini benar-benar polos.

"Begini-ssu. Kalau kau terlalu mudah memberi pengampunan, nantinya tidak akan memberi efek jera pada orang yang membuat kesalahan. Setidaknya, gunakan cara lain untuk membuat mereka benar-benar berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahannya-ssu. Kurokocchi mengerti, kan?"

"Begitu ya? Aku mengerti." Kuroko mengangguk pelan. Setelahnya, pandangannya teralih pada Aomine. "Aomine-kun…"

"Hmm?"

"kalau Aomine-kun menggangguku lagi, aku akan membakar seluruh majalah hentai-mu."

Aomine terbelalak. Walau Kuroko mengancamnya dengan ekspresi datar, Aomine bisa melihat aura mengerikan dari dalam dirinya. Sepertinya dia sungguh-sungguh. Hal ini membuat yang lainnya menyeringai senang.

Kasihan Aomine.

.

.

Sudah sekitar satu jam mereka menunggu di depan konbini. Hujan perlahan mulai reda, hanya menyisakan rintik-rintik kecil yang tak terlalu berpengaruh. Sudah saatnya untuk pulang.

"Tetsuna, apa kau mau diantar?" tanya Akashi sambil membantu Kuroko mengangkat kantong belanjaannya.

"Tidak usah, Akashi-kun. Rumahku di dekat sini kok." Tolak Kuroko halus. "Akashi-kun sendiri juga harus pulang, kan?"

"Kau itu gadis. Kalau kau terkena masalah di perjalanan pulang, kami yang bertanggung jawab karena tidak menjagamu."

"Tidak usah. Di sekitar rumahnya ramai, kok. Tidak perlu khawatir."

"Jangan membantahku, Tetsuna."

"Sungguh, Akashi-kun. Aku tidak apa-apa." Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Aku pulang dulu. Permisi." Dia membungkukkan badannya sedikit sebagai tanda penghormatan. Setelahnya, dia berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan kelima pemuda yang masih terdiam di depan konbini dengan fokus yang tertuju pada punggunggnya yang semakin menghilang.

.

.

Apartemen itu langsung terlihat begitu Kuroko berbelok di persimpangan yang berada di dekat konbini tempatnya berteduh tadi. Dengan cepat, dia berlari memasuki gedung putih berlantai 20 tersebut.

Di lobby apartemen, Kuroko langsung menuju ke arah lift yang kebetulan terbuka. Secepatnya dia masuk dan menekan tombol menuju ke lantai tiga. Kuroko sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa dia saat ini tidak sendirian di lift tersebut. Seorang lelaki—yang tampaknya sebaya dengan Kuroko—sekarang berdiri tepat di belakang gadis itu. Sebuah seringai menyebalkan terukis di wajahnya. Perlahan, lelaki itu mengangkat tangannya, lalu menepuk pundak Kuroko dengan keras—cukup untuk membuat gadis tersentak kaget.

"Ap—"

"Hehe… Hai, Kuroko." Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar. "Kaget?"

"Tolong berhenti membuatku terkejut." Iris aquamarine tersebut menatap datar lelaki yang sangat dikenalnya ini.

"Hehe… habis, Kuroko memang asyik untuk dikerjai."

"Kau jahat," Kuroko mendelik kesal, "O—" perkataannya terputus ketika lelaki itu menerjang tubuhnya, memeluknya. "—kun." Jeda sebentar. "Tolong hentikan."

"Aku khawatir, tahu! Sekarang sudah masuk malam hari dan kau tak kunjung pulang! Bagaimana kalau kau diganggu oleh preman?"

"Tidak. Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja. Kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Oi, Kuroko! Kau itu perempuan, tahu! Walau tampangmu selalu datar, kau cukup… er… cantik untuk mengundang para lelaki."

"Sudahlah, aku bisa menjaga diriku. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku."

"Kau ini—ah, sudahlah. Berdebat denganmu memang tidak pernah berakhir." Lelaki itu mengacak rambutnya sembari menghela nafas pasrah. Kakinya segera melangkah ketika pintu lift terbuka. "Ayo, kita pulang." Tangan kanannya terulur.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis, lalu membalas uluran tangan lelaki itu. "Hai, Ogiwara-kun."

Kemudian, mereka segera melangkah, menuju ke kamar apartemen, dengan kedua tangan yang masih bertautan.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

**A/N**: Maaf, untuk trauma Kuroko, saya belum bisa menjelaskannya sekarang ('/\') soalnya kalau dibilang sekarang, nanti alurnya makin melaju ._. sekarang aja alurnya udah maju banget. Maaf ya, readers... saya bakal berjuang untuk memperbaikinya

Hehe... di chapter ini, satu cowok lagi muncul. Ada yang bisa nebak, Ogiwara-kun itu siapanya Kuroko? X9

Untuk chapter depan, akan ada dua cowok lagi yang muncul... dan mereka sama-sama memperebutkan Kuroko XD bisa tebak, siapa kedua cowok itu? /malah bikin kuis/

Chapter depan mungkin updatenya agak ngaret. Sabar ya '/\' saya sendiri juga gak tahu kenapa. Padahal chap 4 ini dibuat saat saya lagi sibuk2nya ikutan lomba antar kelas ._. pulang sampai jam lima sore, lalu mandi, dan setelahnya langsung buka laptop, ngetik, biar update pas tenggat waktu ._. sungguh, ini chapter yang diketik dengan sangat buru-buru, jadi maaf kalau hasilnya tidak memuaskan sedikitpun ._.

.

.

**Review?**


	5. Senpai

…**Zefanya Elric & Luna Akazaki…**

.

**Teiko Highschool Basket Club**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi aka Fujoshi-sensei**

**Harem!FemKuro, GoMxFemKuro**

**Warning: AU, OOC (maybe), alur rada kecepatan (gomen ._.) etc. Don't like don't read don't flame!**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

"Tadaima~" serunya malas-malasan ketika memasuki teras depan rumahnya. Dilepaskannya sepatu dan kaus kakinya yang telah basah kuyub karena hujan.

"Okaerinasai." Sahut seorang wanita—yang tak lain adalah ibunya. "Astaga Daiki, kenapa basah kuyub begitu?"

"Karena hujan." Jawabnya singkat. Sejenak, dia terdiam. "Ibu."

"Hm?" wanita itu—yang tadinya berniat berbalik untuk mengambil handuk—langsung menatap putranya dengan keheranan. "Ada apa?"

"Apa ibu ingat Tetsu?" tanyanya. Raut wajahnya berubah total.

"Maksudmu Kuroko Tetsuna?" tanyanya. "Tentu saja aku masih mengingatnya. Anak manis yang sangat ceria dan sopan. Dia juga rajin. Andai saja dia jadi menantuku…" kalimat terakhir yang terontar dari ibu satu anak itu lantas membuat wajah Aomine memerah. "Lalu, ada apa? Tumben kau bertanya begitu, Daiki."

"Apa okaasan masih ada kontak dengan orangtuanya?" lanjut Aomine. Raut wajahnya benar-benar serius—tidak seperti biasanya. Jelas sekali, kalau hal ini sangat penting.

"Hmm…" ibunya berpikir sejenak. "Kalau dengan ibunya, jelas tidak mungkin. Tapi kalau ayahnya…" jeda sejenak. Dia memijit pelipisnya. "Ibu punya nomor teleponnnya, sih. Tapi ibu tidak tahu apakah nomor itu masih aktif atau tidak."

"Boleh aku minta?" tanya Aomine. "Ada… yang ingin kukatakan padanya sebentar." Lanjutnya begitu dia mendapat tatapan curiga dari ibunya.

"Ada di buku telepon. Kau carilah di sana." Ibunya menunjuk ke arah meja telepon yang terletak di dekat pintu masuk. Segera Aomine meraih buku tersebut dan membukanya, dengan cepat mencari nomor yang ditujunya. Sebelah tangannya meraih gagang telepon. "Ini dia!" serunya begitu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Jari-jarinya lalu bergerak dengan lincah di atas tombol-tombol telepon. Didekatkannya gagang telepon tersebut ke telinga kirinya. Dalam hati dia sangat berharap bahwa nomor ini masih aktif, tepat ketika sebuah suara menggantikan nada sambung. "Halo?"

"B-bisakah saya berbicara dengan Kuroko Tetsuya?" tanyanya. Sekilas, terdengar keraguan dalam nada suara. Jelas saja, suara orang yang ditelponnya ini berbeda. Tapi, yang terdengar berikutnya adalah suara cekikikan kecil. "Daiki? Oh astaga… tidak usah formal begitu. Ya, ini aku, paman Tetsuya-mu. Ada apa?"

Kedua alis Aomine mengkerut, nyaris menjadi satu. Dasar, meski umurnya bertambah, sifatnya tidak pernah berubah dari tahun ke tahun. Dan yang membuatnya penasaran, bagaimana pamannya tahu kalau dia adalah Aomine Daiki? Ah, sudah, lupakan. Ada hal lebih penting yang perlu dibahas. "Aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu… tentang Tetsu."

"Oh iya, aku lupa memberitahumu kalau Tetchan akan masuk sekolah yang sama denganmu." Ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil. Namun, mendadak, nada suara Kuroko Tetsuya berubah menjadi serius,. "Apa… traumanya bangkit lagi?"

"Ya." Tepat. Naluri seorang ayah memang tidak bisa dipungkiri. Cengkraman tangan Aomine pada gagang telepon semakin keras. "Tadi sore, di sekolah."

"Apa pemicunya?"

Diam sejenak. "Luka di lengannya. Tadi dia tanpa sengaja tergores pisau saat praktek PKK." Aomine sengaja berbohong tentang gadis-gadis fans fanatik Kise yang menindas Kuroko. Terlalu berbahaya, pikirnya. Jika dia nekat memberitahunya, dijamin besok pagi, Kuroko-san akan tiba di Teiko Gakuen dan mencari gadis-gadis itu seperti macan mencari mangsa. Kuroko-san adalah daughter complex yang akan menjadi yandere dalam sekejap jika mengetahui putrinya diganggu.

"Begitu." Ujarnya singkat. "Anak itu… dia benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan masa lalu, ya."

"Kurasa itu memang bukan hal yang bisa dilupakan dengan mudah. Tetsu sangat akrab dengan bibi. Wajar kalau dia begitu terpuruk."

"Tapi kalau begini terus, akan sulit." Jeda sejenak. "Daiki… maukah kau menjaganya selama dia di sekolah? Aku sudah meminta anak kenalanku untuk menjaganya selama dia ada di rumah. Tapi, anak itu berbeda sekolah dengan Tetchan… aku khawatir jika seandainya traumanya kambuh dan tidak ada yang menolongnya. Bagaimana, Daiki?"

Aomine sedikit tercengang dengan permintaan barusan. Untuk pertama kalinya Kuroko-san meminta tolong padanya. Dan jelas, dia tidak mungkin bisa menolaknya. "Baiklah. Aku akan menjaganya."

Kuroko-san menyunggingkan senyum senang ketika mendengarnya. "Terimakasih, Daiki."

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah. Kuroko terbangun karena cahaya matahari yang menyusup ke dalam kamarnya melalui jendela kacanya dan jam wekernya yang tak berhenti berdering nyaring—nyaris memecahkan gendang telinga. Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi. Sekolah dimulai pukul setengah delapan, masih ada banyak waktu untuk bersiap-siap. Segera dia bangkit dari ranjangnya yang berseprei biru muda. Tujuan utamanya adalah dapur. Dia harus membuat sarapan.

Diambilnya sebungkus roti tawar dan sebotol selai. Sarapan yang sederhana, tapi itulah yang disukainya. Pagi hari memang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk makan banyak. Lagipula, masih banyak yang harus diurusnya, jadi sarapan lama-lama bukanlah hal yang tepat kalau dia tidak mau mengambil resiko terlambat ke sekolah.

Selesai dengan sarapan sederhana namun mengenyangkan, Kuroko segera beranjak keluar dari dapur. Mulai membereskan kekacauan di rumah yang tak sempat dikerjakannya kemarin lantaran dia pulang larut. Disibakkannya gorden-gorden, membiarkan cahaya matahari pagi menerangi ruang tamunya. Dia mengambil satu per satu tisu-tisu bekas yang terletak di meja kayu kecil yang terdapat di tengah ruangan. Membuang segala sampah, dan merapikan letak bantal-bantal.

Selesai dengan urusan membersihkan ruang tamu, kini Kuroko beranjak, menatap ruang tamunya yang kini keadaannya jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Kedua irisnya menatap sendu.

"Sepi."

.

.

Selesai dengan segala urusan rumah yang menjemukan, kini Kuroko telah bersiap-siap untuk ke sekolah. Diliriknya refleksi diri di cermin. Kemeja biru berlapis blazer putih dan rok hitam. Tak lupa pita sebagai dasi seragam sudah terikat rapi. Surai birunya yang panjang mencapai melewati bahunya telah tertata rapi, tidak seperti tadi pagi saat dia baru bangun tidur.

Masih terus menatap cermin, Kuroko tersentak saat menyadari ponselnya berdering pelan. Dia merogoh kantong roknya, mengambil sebuah ponsel berwarna biru, senada dengan warna rambutnya. Ada satu email masuk.

Aneh. Siapa yang mengiriminya email pagi-pagi? Berusaha memuaskan rasa penasarannya, dia segera membuka email tersebut.

.

**[From: Ogiwara]**

Kuroko, aku ada di depan rumahmu. Apa kau sudah siap?

Kita ke sekolah sama-sama, yuk (^_^)/

.

Ah. Ternyata dia.

Kuroko langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan yang masih terkunci. Diambilnya kunci dari meja pendek yang ada di ruang tamu. Di putarnya kunci tersebut dalam lubang kunci, dan membuka pintu. Membiarkan indra penglihatannya menangkap sosok lelaki yang sangat dikenalnya. "Ogiwara-kun? Ada apa?"

"Tadi kan sudah mengirimimu email. Aku mau berangkat sama-sama denganmu." Jawabnya, disertai cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

"Ogiwara-kun, kita beda sekolah."

"Tidak apa-apa, kan? Lagipula, aku harus menjagamu." Nada suaranya berubah menjadi serius. "Kudengar, kemarin malam, traumamu kambuh, ya?" pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Kuroko terbelalak kaget. "D-darimana kau tahu, Ogi—"

"Ayahmu menelponku. Dia bilang salah satu temanmu bercerita padanya tentang traumamu kambuh. Saat itu juga, dia langsung menelponku dan menceramahiku. Dia bilang kalau aku tidak menjagamu dengan baik. "

"Begitu ya." Kuroko menunduk, "Maaf, Ogiwara-kun. Karena aku, kau jadi terkena masalah." gumamnya, "Aku benar-benar payah."

Hening beberapa saat. Kuroko tersentak ketika merasa bahunya berat. Diliriknya ke samping. Ogiwara telah melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Kuroko, merangkulnya. "Tidak apa. Jangan minta maaf." Dia tersenyum tulus. Tangannya yang tadi melingkar di bahu gadis itu, kini berpindah menuju tangannya, menggenggamnya. "Ayo berangkat! Nanti kita terlambat."

"Hai, Ogiwara-kun." Kuroko mengikuti langkah Ogiwara keluar apartemen, menuju ke stasiun kereta. Sambil sesekai menyapa tiap orang yang lewat—untuk hal ini, hanya Ogiwara saja yang melakukannya.

Setelah sepuluh menit mereka berjalan dalam keheningan, mendadak Kuroko membuka suara, "Em… Ogiwara-kun?"

"Ya?"

"Ano… bisa lepaskan tanganmu?"

"A-a-a… i-iya, baiklah." Dengan canggung, lelaki bersurai raven itu melepas genggaman tangannya pada tangan mungil Kuroko. Ekspresi sedih tergambar jelas di wajahnya. "Kuroko…" panggilnya pelan.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau tidak suka bergandengan tangan denganku?" tanyanya.

"Hah?" Kuroko menyernyit sedikit. "Bukan begitu, Ogiwara-kun. Aku bukannya tidak suka bergandengan tangan denganmu. Hanya saja…"

"Apa?"

"…kita sudah sampai di stasiun."

Oh. Tidak. Ogiwara benar-benar lupa kalau tujuannya menjemput Kuroko adalah untuk mengantarkannya ke stasiun kereta. Sementara dia sendiri tidak perlu naik kereta karena SMA Meiko—sekolahnya—berada tak jauh dari apartemen.

"Ah… begitu, ya. Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kita berpisah di sini."

"Sampai jumpa, Ogiwara-kun."

"Hm. Aku akan menjemputmu pulang sekolah nanti." Ogiwara melambaikan tangan pada Kuroko yang berjalan masuk ke stasiun yang telah ramai. Perlahan, tangannya yang tadi terangkat turun. Kini wajahnya merah.

"Sial. Andai saja kau lebih peka sedikit terhadap perasaanku, Kuroko…"

.

.

Pagi hari ini harusnya menjadi pagi yang tenang untuk Kuroko. Harusnya.

"TETSU-CHAN!"

Baru saja Kuroko menginjakkan kakinya di halaman depan Teiko Gakuen, sebuah suara nyaring memanggil namanya, disusul suara derap langkah kaki dan berujung pada sebuah pelukan maut. Tentu Kuroko sangat tahu siapa orang tersebut.

"Momoi-san, sesak."

"Aku rindu sekali dengan Tetsu-chan. Aku cemas. Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu? Bagaimana kalau Tetsu-chan di rape Aomine-kun? Bagaimana—"

"Hoi, Satsuki, tenanglah. Tetsu sudah hampir pingsan, tuh." Si pemuda dim—Aomine Daiki—menarik bahu Momoi sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Kuroko yang terdiam dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Wajah Momoi memucat seketika.

"KYAAA! TETSU-CHAN JANGAN MATI!"

"T-tolong berhenti berteriak, Momoi-san. Aku tidak apa-apa." Sahut Kuroko datar—sedatar ekspresi wajahnya saat ini. "Dan tolong berhentilah memelukku dengan erat seperti itu. Aku tidak bisa bernafas."

"Habis… Tetsu-chan enak sekali untuk dipeluk-peluk…"

"Aku bukan boneka." Protesan kecil yang disertai dengan ekspresi cemberut pada wajah Kuroko membuat Momoi terkikik. Aomine yang berjalan di belakang mereka pun hanya terdiam menahan senyum. Ekspresi Kuroko yang sedang kesal itu terlihat sangat manis di matanya.

"Oh iya, Aomine-kun, kudengar hari ini mereka akan tiba, lho." Gadis itu menoleh perlahan ke belakang, menatap wajah pemuda tan itu sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

"Siapa?" Aomine menjawab dengan ogah-ogahan. Meski begitu, tampaknya dia punya dugaan. Kuroko yang penasaran tampaknya tertarik dengan pembicaraan tersebut.

"Aomine-kun lupa, ya? Para senpai, lho. Mereka akan datang hari ini."

"Oh." Respon Aomine dengan sangat singkat. Jelas sekali dia tidak berminat pada topic pembicaraan ini.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan para senpai?" tanya Kuroko.

"Ah, iya, aku lupa kalau Tetsu-chan belum tahu. Sejak minggu lalu, murid-murid kelas tiga pergi ke Nagasaki untuk _study tour_. Kudengar, hari ini, tepatnya nanti sore, mereka akan pulang." Jelas Momoi. "Mm… kalau begitu, berarti nanti sore mereka bisa ikut kegiatan klub walau hanya sebentar." Dia terdiam sejenak. Aomine yang masih berjalan di belakang menggaruk tengkuknya, tampaknya baru saja mengingat sesuatu yang buruk.

"Yah… itu berarti… akan ada 'dia' kan?" ujar Aomine.

"Iya… kau benar." Momoi menunduk. Kuroko tahu bahwa saat ini Momoi tengah mengerlingnya lewat sudut matanya. "Kita harus memperkenalkannya pada Tetsu-chan dengan hati-hati."

"Apa maksunya, Momoi-san?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu, kok." Gadis itu mengusap surai biru muda Kuroko dengan lembut. "Ne, hari ini ada latihan pagi. Aku ke gym dulu. Dada, Tetsu-chan." Dia melambaikan tangan dan hendak pergi ketika Kuroko menahannya.

"Tunggu, Momoi-san, aku juga ikut." Serunya.

"Eh? Kenapa?" gadis itu menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Aku manajer juga. Sudah sewajarnya aku ikut kan?" ujar Kuroko. Kini, giliran Momoi yang salah tingkah.

"Er… Tetsu-chan tidak usah ikut, ya? Aku tahu Tetsu-chan pasti akan capek kalau ikut latihan pagi ini."

"Tapi Momoi-san—" ucapan Kuroko terpotong ketika sebuah tangan besar menepuk pundaknya. Aomine—si pemilik tangan itu—tersenyum tipis padanya. "Tetsu, kau ke kelasmu saja. Tidak usah ikut latihan pagi. Ada Satsuki sudah cukup, kok." Tangan itu terangkat, lalu mendarat di surai biru muda Kuroko. Aomine mengelusnya pelan. "Ya?"

"Baiklah, Aomine-kun." Sahut Kuroko. "Aku ke kelas dulu."

"Yup. Sampai jumpa saat klub nanti." Balas Aomine. Setelah yakin bahwa gadis itu telah masuk ke gedung sekolah, ia lalu berjalan cepat—nyaris berlari—menuju ke gym diikuti Momoi.

"Heh… syukurlah dia tidak curiga." Ujar Momoi.

"Ya." Aomine menghembuskan nafas lega. "Jika seandainya dia mengikuti kita ke gym, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Akashi pada kita… aku yakin bukan hanya sekedar lemparan gunting."

"Lagipula, sebenarnya apa sih, yang mau dibicarakannya?"

"Entahlah, tapi aku punya dugaan." Aomine mengerutkan alisnya. "Kurasa… mengenai para senpai yang akan datang hari ini. Mungkin dia meminta kita untuk menjaganya baik-baik?"

Diam sejenak. "…mungkin juga. Tumben kau pintar."

"Urusai." Pemuda dim itu menjitak kepala lawan bicaranya.

Aomine dan Momoi begitu terlarut dalam percakapan mereka berdua, sampai mereka tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini, seseorang tengah menguntit mereka dari jauh. Seseorang bertubuh pendek dengan surai biru muda yang panjang.

.

.

Saat seperti inilah, Kuroko sangat mensyukuri hawa keberadaannya yang tipis.

Sejujurnya, tadi, ketika Aomine dan Momoi menyuruhnya untuk ke kelas, dia tidak melaksanakannya. Dia berhenti sejenak di depan pintu gedung sekolah, sebelum akhirnya Aomine dan Momoi berbalik arah menuju gym dan dia mengikutinya dari belakang secara diam-diam. Katakanlah Kuroko licik. Tapi, dia melakukan semua ini karena dia tidak suka ada orang yang menyembunyikan suatu hal dari dirinya.

Dalam sekali melihat ekspresi Aomine dan Momoi saja Kuroko sudah bisa tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan di antara mereka dan kapten klubnya, Akashi Seijuro. Dan semuanya terbukti dari percakapan Aomine dan Momoi—yang didengarnya walau hanya setengah saja.

Dan sekarang, dia berdiri di depan pintu masuk gym, mendengar semua yang dibahas oleh mereka.

.

.

"Jadi, apa tujuanmu memanggil kami, Akashi?"

Akashi mengabsen kelima anak buah yang tadi diperintahnya untuk datang. Semua sudah lengkap. Tanpa ragu, diapun memulai, "Aku ingin kita membahas tentang para senpai yang akan tiba ke sekolah sore ini sehabis _study tour_." Jeda sejenak. "Dan ini ada hubungannya dengan Tetsuna."

"Kurokocchi? Apa hubungan Kurokocchi –ssu?" si pemuda blonde—Kise Ryota, menyahut.

"Apa kau lupa tentang 'dia', Kise?" Aomine menjitak kepala si kuning tersebut.

"Ittai! Aominecchi jahat-ssu. Dan lagi, 'dia' siapa yang kau bicarakan?" seru Kise.

"Harusnya kau yang paling mengenalnya, Ryota." Ujar Akashi dengan nada dingin. "Berandal kurang ajar di klub kita."

"Preman gila yang hobinya menyabet pacar orang lain." Lanjut Aomine.

"Orang yang sudah melakukan seks berkali-kali dengan banyak wanita…" lanjut Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Dia akan jadi orang yang sangat berbahaya bagi Tetsuna. Dengan parasnya yang cantik seperti itu, kurasa bukan tidak mungkin dia mengganggu Tetsuna. Kita harus menjaganya bersama." Ujar Akashi. Mengabaikan rekan-rekannya yang telah diselimuti kekhawatiran jika seandainya terjadi sesuatu pada Kuroko, Akashi mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu gym yang setengah terbuka. Seringai terpampang jelas di sana.

"_Aku tahu kau ada di sana, Tetsuna. Aku tahu kau mendengar semuanya."_ Gumam Akashi dalam hati. _"Ah, biarkan sajalah. Akan lebih baik jika dia tahu. Dia bisa lebih menjaga diri sendiri."_

Sementara itu, di balik pintu gym, Kuroko tengah terdiam sambil mendekap mulutnya. Dia punya firasat yang tak enak mengenai hal ini.

.

.

**A/N**: Izinkan saya tidur di pangkuan readers setelah bergulat ngetik ini. /baring di paha readers/ /ditendang/

Huaahhhhh... Saya update ini padahal lagi ujian .-. sebenarnya besok udah hari terakhir sih... tapi kenapa harus fisika coba? =A= siap-siap aja remedial :3 /pesimis.

Gak banyak yang mau saya katakan lagi, karena readers pasti udah pada tahu siapa cowok yg akan muncul berikutnya, kan? X9 buat yg tanya Ogiwara siapanya Kuroko, di chap ini udah dijelasin. Tapi maaf ya, chapter ini agak jelek. ('/\')

Chapter depan, giliran para senpai OH YEAH! (?)

.

.

balasan review untuk yg tidak pakai akun

**Guest**: Oke sip ini udah lanjut :3 makasih dukungannya

**azucchi201**: Err... hubungan Kuroko sama Ogiwara udah dijelaskan di chapter ini. Mereka gak pacaran. Ogiwara cuman bertepuk sebelah tangan. Haha... kasihan dia /pukpukOgiwara/

.

.

**review?**


	6. Haizaki Shougo

Sore ini, kegiatan klub berlangsung seperti biasa. Akashi tetap bersikap seenaknya menambah porsi latihan, Aomine tetap menantang Kise untuk one-on-one, Murasakibara terus mengunyah cemilannya, dan Midorima yang tak henti-hentinya menyuruh Kuroko untuk membawa lucky itemnya ("Bukan berarti aku peduli padamu, hanya saja tingkat keberuntungan aquarius hari ini berada nomor tiga dari bawah). Semuanya terlihat berlangsung biasa.

Tapi, mungkin nantinya akan jadi berbeda. Tepat ketika mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekati gym. Pastinya semua sudah tahu siapa yang datang.

Ketika langkah kaki itu berhenti di depan pintu gym, tampak sesosok pemuda tinggi dengan surai raven bersama teman-temannya yang jumlahnya tak sedikit. Si surai raven itu tampak tersenyum, lalu melambaikan tangan.

"Yo! _Minna_, para senpai sudah pulang!"

Dan semuanya baru akan dimulai.

.

.

**Teiko Highschool Basket Club**

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Harem!FemKuro, GoMxFemKuro**

**Warning: AU, OOC, alur rada kecepatan, etc. Don't like don't read don't flame!**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

Si surai raven yang merupakan mantan kapten klub itu menyeringai senang ketika kakinya melangkah menghampiri Akashi Seijuro yang tetap diam di pinggir lapangan sambil menatap tajam sekeliling dengan iris heterokromnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan klub selama kami pergi? Apa ada masalah?" tanyanya pada Akashi.

"Tidak sama sekali." Jawab si surai merah dengan singkat dan tegas. "Semuanya berada dalam kendali. Latihan tetap berjalan seperti biasa—meski si bodoh Daiki itu tetap sering membolos." Kalimat terakhir mengundang gelak tawa dari senpai bersurai raven—walau Akashi tidak yakin kalau yang dikatakannya barusan dapat dikatakan lucu.

"Yeah, aku yakin tidak akan ada masalah di klub ini selama kau yang menjadi kaptennya." Gumamnya di sela gelak tawanya. Oke, kali ini dia berhasil menyulut amarah si surai merah.

"Kau memuji atau menghinaku?" tanyanya sarkastis. Walau setengah hatinya sedikit menyetujui ucapan senpai-nya.

"Ano…" mendadak, sebuah suara menginterupsi. Berasal dari balik punggung Akashi—yang otomatis tersentak karena terkejut. Yah, siapa lagi yang bisa membuat orang lain terkejut dengan kehadirannya selain _dia_?

Sambil menutupi rasa kagetnya, Akashi menoleh, dan mendapati sosok mungil bersurai biru langit yang sangat dikenalnya. "Tetsuna? Ada apa?"

"Aku sudah selesai mencuci jersey." Jawabnya singkat, iris biru yang senada dengan warna rambutnya mengerling ke arah keranjang pakaian yang didekapnya—keranjang tersebut penuh dengan jersey-jersey milik pemain yang sudah kering.

"Terimakasih, Tetsuna. Letakkan saja keranjangnya di bench, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan seseorang." Gadis itu menurut. Usai menaruh keranjang besar itu di bench—sesuai perintah kapten merah tersebut—dia kembali menghampiri Akashi, berdiri berhadapan dengan lelaki bersurai raven yang diketahuinya adalah senpai di klub basket Teiko.

"Nah, Tetsuna." Si surai merah membuka suara, sebelah tangannya merangkul bahu mungil Kuroko. "Perkenalkan, dia senpai klub kita, mantan kapten, Nijimura Shuzo. Dan Nijimura-senpai, perkenalkan, dia Kuroko Tetsuna, manajer baru kita."

Nijimura—nama pemuda bersurai raven tersebut—terdiam sejenak. Kedua matanya menatap horor Akashi. "Manajer baru…jadi kau mengusir Momoi? Astaga… kau tidak ingat betapa pentingnya gadis itu di klub kita?"

"Aku tidak mengusir Satsuki." Ujar Akashi. "Aku tahu dia berguna. Karena itu, dia tetap menjadi manajer di klub ini, dengan pekerjaan yang berbeda."

"Pekerjaan yang berbeda?" kedua alisnya bertaut menjadi satu. "Maksudmu?"

"Satsuki bekerja seperti biasa, mengumpulkan data-data mengenai musuh kita, sedang Tetsuna," jeda sejenak, dia mengelus surai biru muda Kuroko dengan wajah yang merona, "sebagai bahan cuci mata."

Hening. Nijimura menatap Akashi dengan pandangan yang seolah menganalisa. "Aku tahu apa maksudmu, Akashi. Tak kusangka kepribadianmu sekarang berubah." Gumamnya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat menuju puncak kepala si surai _baby blue_ lalu mengacaknya pelan. "Tapi aku setuju denganmu. Dia manis."

"Tolong berhenti mengacak rambutku, Nijimura-senpai." Kuroko menepis tangan besar Nijimura yang sedari tadi terus mengacak rambutnya. "He-eh, maaf." Sambil nyengir, si surai raven lalu beralih ke pipi putih Kuroko, lalu mencubitnya dengan gemas. "_Ittai_!" seru Kuroko.

Dengan seringai usil, Nijimura lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang kecil Kuroko, sementara sebelah tangannya melambai di udara, memberi isyarat bagi anak buahnya untuk berkumpul. "Yo, _minna_, aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang yang mulai sekarang akan menjadi bagian dari klub kita." Ujarnya. Akashi yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya terdiam sambil melipat tangan di depan dada—walau dalam hati dia sedikit kesal. Seenaknya saja senpai-nya ini memeluk pinggang Tetsuna-nya.

"Namanya Kuroko Tetsuna." Kata Nijimura pada teman-temannya yang tengah berkumpul di dekat bench—termasuk Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Momoi. "Dia manajer kedua kita setelah Momoi."

"Manajer… kedua?" semua cengo dengan wajah yang agak merah. Kuroko di mata mereka benar-benar manis, bahkan mengalahkan Momoi—kecuali bagian dada, mungkin.

Akashi mendengus. Inilah satu hal yang dibencinya ketika mengenalkan Kuroko pada para senpai-nya. Semua akan memandang Kuroko dengan tatapan harimau memangsa kelinci. Ibaratnya menemukan oasis di padang gurun, menemukan gadis cantik bertampang bolos di klub basket putra adalah suatu keajaiban. Oke, berlebihan, tapi memang begitulah adanya.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu menghela nafas sejenak. Iris heterokromnya memindai sekitar. Dan saat itulah dia baru menyadari kejanggalan.

"Di mana dia?" tanyanya pada Nijimura yang masih memeluk Kuroko sambil mengusap-usap surai birunya, sementara di sampingnya Kise tengah merengek, ingin ikut memeluk Kurokocchi-nya, dan Aomine yang sudah menyerukan sumpah-serapah karena cemburu.

"Dia siapa?"

"Dia." Akashi memperjelas maksudnya. "Haizaki Shougo."

"Oh, dia…" Nijimura menggaruk kepalanya. "Entahlah. Dia langsung melarikan diri begitu turun dari bus."

"Siapa?" tanya Kuroko, penasaran.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Jawab Nijimura, melepas pelukannya pada gadis bersurai biru langit tersebut. "Hanya seorang anggota… yang hobi membolos." Dia mengalihkan tatapan ke arah Akashi. "Jadi, bisa kuminta data-data mengenai anggota?"

"Ah, data itu dipegang oleh Satsuki. Aku sudah melihatnya kemarin, dan aku terkejut mengenai perkembangan mereka…"

Sementara Nijimura dan Akashi tenggelam dalam percakapan yang tidak bisa dimengeti oleh Kuroko sama sekali, gadis itu memilih duduk diam di bench. Rasanya agak aneh, perbincangan antara Nijimura dan Akashi terkesan canggung, seolah dipaksakan. Jelas sekali kalau mereka berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan mengenai seseorang yang bernama Haizaki Shougo tersebut. Kuroko bertopang dagu, heran. Memangnya ada apa dengan orang itu? Sebelumnya, Aomine dan Momoi pun membicarakan orang itu. Sebegitu buruknya kah dia?

Lamunannya buyar ketika iris aquamarine-nya menangkap sosok seseorang di depan pintu masuk gym. Sosok itu gelap karena membelakangi matahari, Kuroko tidak dapat melihat wajahnya, namun bisa dipastikan kalau dia adalah lelaki. Sesaat kemudian, sosok itu berjalan menjauhi gym. Samar-samar, Kuroko melihat lelaki itu membawa sebuah benda di tangannya, yang bentuknya mirip seperti sepatu.

Kuroko berniat untuk menyusulnya. Setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya, dia segera berjalan menuju pintu gym dengan pelan. Kembali dia memastikan bahwa semuanya tengah sibuk dengan latihan. Dia segera berlari menjauhi gym begitu sudah sampai di luar. Iris sewarna lautnya menatap sekitar, berusaha mencari sosok tersebut. Dia berjalan menuju ke gedung utama Teiko, berpikir bahwa mungkin lelaki itu ada di sana. Baru saja tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh kenop pintu masuk gedung Teiko, mendadak sebuah suara berat menginterupsinya.

"Kau mau apa mengikutiku?"

Kuroko menoleh ke sebelah kanan, ke arah suara tersebut. Dan dia menemukan seorang lelaki bersurai abu-abu. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam sepasang sepatu basket. Dari postur tubuh dan rambutnya yang acak-acakan, Kuroko bisa menyimpulkan bahwa lelaki tersebut adalah lelaki yang dilihatnya tadi.

"Oi, aku bicara padamu!" bentaknya.

"Maaf." Ujar Kuroko cepat, sedikit tersentak akibat bentakan lelaki itu.

"Jawab aku! Kau mau apa mengikutiku? Tadi juga kau melihatku terus. Ada apa? Terlebih lagi—" lelaki itu mendekat, lalu memojokkan Kuroko di tembok. Satu tangannya diletakkan di sebelah kepala bersurai biru muda tersebut, memerangkapnya. "—siapa kau?"

Kuroko menatap dalam-dalam iris abu-abu milik pemuda itu. "Aku Kuroko Tetsuna. Manajer klub basket."

Lelaki itu mencibir. "Klub basket, heh? Biar kutebak, Seijuuro yang mengangkatmu?"

Kuroko mengangguk singkat. "Hai."

"Begitu, ya." Dia menjauhkan tangannya, kemudian berbalik, memunggungi Kuroko. Dia hendak melangkah menjauh namun terhenti ketika suara Kuroko terdengar.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa?"

"Apakah kau… Haizaki Shougo?"

Lelaki itu terdiam sejenak. Pandangan matanya berubah sinis. "Iya. Memangnya ada perlu apa? Apa Seijuuro menyuruhmu untuk mencariku? Untuk memberiku hukuman?"

"Bukan—"

"Apa yang mereka katakan tentangku?" tanyanya. Di berbalik, berhadapan wajah dengan Kuroko yang lebih pendek darinya.

Kuroko menunduk. "Mereka… selalu mengatakan bahwa kau pemalas, tukang bolos, juga—"

"Pendapat yang sama seperti dulu, heh?" dia mencibir. "Tidak pernah berubah. Pandangan mereka padaku tidak pernah berubah." Haizaki melangkah maju, mendekati Kuroko yang terdiam. "Apa kau juga sependapat dengan mereka?"

"Entahlah." Jawab Kuroko. "Aku tidak mengenalmu sama sekali, Haizaki-kun. Bila dihitung, aku baru menjadi manajer klub ini selama satu minggu. Aku tidak tahu apapun mengenai dirimu. Aku tidak bisa menilaimu."

"Hem… menarik." Haizaki kini berada tepat di hadapan Kuroko. Dia lalu meraih dagu gadis itu, memaksanya mendongak. "Tapi aku yakin kau akan sependapat dengan mereka setelah kau mengenal diriku luar dalam." Haizaki memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah Kuroko, lalu menempelkan keningnya di kening Kuroko. Wajah mereka saat ini sangat dekat, hanya berjarak sekitar sepuluh sentimeter. Kuroko bisa merasakan nafas hangat Haizaki di wajahnya.

"Tetsuna?"

"H-hai?" respon Kuroko sedikit kaget. Pasalnya, lelaki ini memanggilnya nama kecilnya. Yang memanggilnya dengan nama kecil hanya keluarganya, ditambah Aomine dan Momoi—sahabat baiknya—serta Akashi—dalam hal ini, Kuroko sama sekali tidak bisa memberi alasan kenapa dia mengizinkan pemuda bersurai merah itu memanggil nama kecilnya.

Sibuk dengan lamunannya, Kuroko baru menyadari bahwa tangan Haizaki yang lain sudah mendarat di belakang kepalanya. Tangan itu bergerak mengelus surai biru muda yang halus tersebut. Tidak memperdulikan sepatunya yang kini tergeletak asal di tanah.

"Kalau boleh jujur, kau sangat cantik, Tetsuna." Bisiknya seduktif di telinga Kuroko. "Kau mau bermain bersamaku?"

"Eh?" Kuroko terbelalak ketika melihat Haizaki memangkas jarak di antara mereka.

.

.

"Tidak ada!" Aomine melap keringat di wajahnya dengan handuk kecil yang diberikan Momoi. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan kecemasan. "Tetsu tidak ada di mana pun!"

"Padahal tadi aku melihatnya duduk di bench ssu!" ujar Kise dengan heboh—bagaimana tidak, Kurokocchi-nya tersayang sekarang menghilang. "Momocchi kenapa tidak menjaganya?"

"Tadi aku berdiskusi mengenai data bersama Akashi dan Nijimura-senpai. Aku tidak memperhatikan Tetsu-chan sama sekali." Jawab Momoi, dengan nada semua-ini-salah-Akashi-dan-Nijimura-senpai.

"Kita berpencar saja." Usul Nijimura. "Kalau ada yang menemukan Kuroko, segera telepon yang lain. Mengerti?"

"Hai." Segera mereka berlari keluar gym.

Midorima menghela nafas, lalu ikut berlari keluar gym. Meski dia yang kelihatan paling tenang di antara semua, dalam hati dialah yang paling cemas. Hanya saja dia terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkannya.

Nafasnya terengah-engah ketika dia berhenti beberapa meter dari pintu masuk gedung Teiko. Dia menunduk, kedua tangannya berada di lututnya, menahan bobot tubuhnya agar tak jatuh ke tanah. Saat itulah, sebuah suara yang tak asing tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Midorima mengangkat kepalanya. Kedua matanya terbelalak. Dia menemukannya. Kuroko ada di sana. Bersama Haizaki.

Midorima mencoba mendekat tanpa ketahuan, ingin mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tidak seperti tadi, volume suara mereka menurun. Dia tidak bisa mendengar apapun yang mereka katakan dari jarak sejauh itu. "Apa yang mereka perbincangkan?" Midorima melepas kacamatanya yang berembun, melapnya dengan dasinya, lalu kembali memakainya. Saat itulah kedua matanya terbelalak.

Yang terlihat olehnya adalah Haizaki yang tengah memegang dagu Kuroko, membuat wajahnya mendongak, dan tangan kanan Haizaki ada di belakang kepala Kuroko, mengelus rambutnya dengan seduktif.

"Ap-apa yang mereka lakukan?" Midorima panik. Apalagi ketika iris emerald-nya menangkap pemandangan di mana wajah mereka berdua semakin dekat.

"Gawat! Aku harus menghentikannya!" segera pemuda bersurai hijau lumut tersebut melepas sepatu kanannya. Mengangkatnya ke atas seperti mengangkat bola, lalu melemparnya. Tidak diragukan lagi—sepatu itu mendarat dengan mulus di atas surai abu-abu Haizaki, membuat si pemilik mengaduh kesakitan.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Midorima mensyukuri kemampuan _shoot_-jarak-jauhnya.

Haizaki menarik wajahnya, mengelus kepalanya, kemudian melihat sekeliling, mencari siapa orang yang barusan melempar sepatu padanya. Dia menemukan Midorima, sedang berdiri di dekat mereka, dengan nafas terengah, dan kaki kanannya hanya tertutup kaus kaki hitam. Jelas sekali kalau dialah yang barusan melempar sepatu. Lagipula, tidak ada yang bisa melempar benda tepat sasaran selain dia.

"Midorima-kun." Seru Kuroko kaget.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kuroko?" tanya Midorima, dia menghampiri gadis itu dan dengan paksa menarik tangannya, memaksanya menjauhi Haizaki.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Midorima-kun, tapi—" Kuroko mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Haizaki. "—kurasa dia tidak baik-baik saja."

"Midorima Shintaro." Haizaki mendesis, memanggil _shooter_ bersurai lumut itu dengan berang. "Apa maumu?"

"Kau sendiri? Apa yang mau kau lakukan pada Kuroko?" tanya Midorima dengan keras.

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang~ tidak ada salahnya, kan?" jawabnya singkat sambil menyeringai. Namun dalam sekejab seringai itu hilang lantaran dia menemukan kemarahan yang begitu jelas di ekspresi Midorima.

"Kau tampak sangat marah. Apa dia begitu spesial untukmu?" ejeknya. "Ya sudahlah. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu~ bersenang-senanglah dengan Tetsuna." Dan dia berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Midorima dan Kuroko.

"Midorima-kun?"

"Ayo balik." Katanya sambil menarik tangan Kuroko menuju ke gym. "Jangan sembarangan menghilang. Semuanya mencarimu, tahu."

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya penasaran."

Selama beberapa menit, heninglah yang mengisi suasana. Sampai kemudian Midorima angkat suara. "Apa yang kau bicarakan dan lakukan bersama Haizaki?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya bertanya apa dia Haizaki Shougo atau bukan—"

"Lalu kenapa kalian nyaris berciuman?"

Kuroko bungkam, sibuk mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Midorima. "Aku tidak mengerti. Padahal aku hanya mengatakan bahwa mungkin pribadinya tidak seburuk reputasinya. Dan entah kenapa dia langsung melakukan… itu."

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya kesal. "Kuperingatkan kau, Kuroko, jangan sekalipun bergaul dengan Haizaki Shougo. Dia berbahaya. Dia adalah lelaki yang berbahaya dan tidak dapat diatur. Bahkan lebih berbahaya daripada Aomine hentai itu." Ujarnya tegas. "Kau mengerti, Kuroko? Jangan sampai kau termasuk dalam daftar gadis yang telah diajaknya bermain."

"Bermain? Apa maksudnya, Midorima-kun?" tanya Kuroko sambil menelengkan kepalanya. Wajah Midorima merah padam seketika.

"L-lupakan saja. Ayo kembali ke gym." Katanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang bersurai merah dengan iris heterokrom kini menatap mereka dari kejauhan dengan pandangan datar yang sulit ditebak.

"Haizaki Shougo… ternyata dia jauh lebih berbahaya daripada yang aku duga." Gumamnya sambil mengelus dagunya. "Kalau begini, mau tidak mau aku harus bertindak."

"Mulai sekarang, Haizaki Shougo dikeluarkan dari klub basket Teiko."

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

**A/N:** MAAF LAMA, READER-TACHI /dibakar. Mood lagi down, makanya nulisnya tersendat-sendat. Soalnya, kalau saya maksa diri saya ngetik waktu mood lagi down, pasti hasilnya jelek /mood bagus pun hasilnya jelek/ /pundung di pojokan/

Jadi, begitulah, muncul lagi cowok yang memperebutkan Kuroko. Kalau Nijimura mah, dia cinta pandangan pertama. Kalau Haizaki, awalnya dia cuman menganggap Kuroko sebagai 'cewek cantik' gak ada perasaan istimewa dikitpun. Tapi nanti bakal tumbuh benih-benih cinta(?) kok \(^.^)/

Maaf AkaKuro-nya dikit. Soalnya fic ini kan gak fokus ke AkaKuro, tapi ke Harem!Kuro. Teneng aja, di endingnya AkaKuro bakal bertebaran :D

.

.

**Review?**

.

Balasan review:

**devilojoshi**: tebakanmu bener, emang Haizaki XD saingannya masih banyak lagi, di luar penghuni Teiko _koukou_ :D semuanya cinta Kuroko ^.^


End file.
